Sanctuary
by sarabrowncolorado
Summary: A three chapter story about seeking Sanctuary in the only place they can. Dan and Blair with a touch of Blair and Louis and tiny mention of Blair and Chuck. Set immediately following the Season Four Finale. Rated M only for language and discussion.  Characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little something that came into my mind and wouldn't leave. I do not owe these characters. Just using them for some mild entertainment.**

**A/N: Different from The Date, this is my take on what happens after the Season Finale. All things that happened in the Finale have happened prior to this story.**

**A/N: I will be continuing with The Date (in case anyone was worried)**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**sanc·tu·ar·y**

**noun****  
>sanctuaries, plural. A place of refuge or safety.<strong>

**- people automatically sought a **_**sanctuary **_**in time of trouble**

The first time it happens, Blair shows up in the Hamptons; teary and scattered and not at all like herself. It was exactly two days after they had said their good-byes in Lily and Rufus' living room. And as far as Dan knew Blair was supposed to be in Monaco, most likely sunning on the deck of an impeccable yacht next to her future husband. He and Eric had arrived in The Hamptons and had already made themselves at home. They had fallen quickly into a 'lack of routine' routine; comfortable with the lazy ambiguity of it all.

But when Dan rose to answer the unexpected knock on the door, that unseasonably chilly evening, he was stunned right out of his vacationed haze.

"Blair?" He blinked, concerned his mind had numbed to the point of illusions.

"Dan…" She barely spoke as she implored him with her eyes to step aside and allow her in. And he did. Her eyes flashed a thank you as she moved past him.

She walked right through the door and in a very tentative voice spoke to Eric. Dan struggled to hear what she was saying. But it wasn't until Eric nodded and pointed to the staircase that it began to come together. Dan glanced back through the still open door and saw one lonely bag; waiting. Blair was staying.

In true Dan fashion, he reached through the door and retrieved her bag, closing the door behind him. An in true Blair fashion, she barely glanced in his direction before starting up the stairs, leaving her luggage behind for him. Dan and Eric had a silent exchange of shrugs and confusion before Dan followed behind her; luggage in tow.

When he reaches the small suite she has stayed in numerous times over the course of her friendship with Serena, Blair has already cast aside her bag and her sweater and is at the window, pushing it open, letting in the cold chill. Making more noise than necessary, Dan moved into the room, setting the luggage aside. Crossing his arms and leaning against a bureau of drawers, he waited; studying her. She seemed okay; physically. All of her limbs were present and accounted for and that small tiny cut he had been eyeing with apprehension was a faint memory on her cheek. Hating himself for checking, he noted that the enormous ring gifted to her by Prince Louis was still weighing down her hand. He was entirely unsure if he felt relief or frustration at that.

Blair took a few deep breaths of the fresh, sea air before turning to face him. It was not lost on him how different her face looked; strained, tired. His breath caught in his chest as her eyes met his.

"I just needed to get away…" Her voice was sad as she began.

"From a royal, luxury yacht off the coast of…"

"Yes," she interrupted him before he could continue.

"And you came here?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I needed a friend," her voice caught on the last word and Dan immediately softened.

"Blair…" His voice was full of concern, not accusation.

"I will explain…everything," she breathed slowly. "I promise, I will. I just need a little time to…" She took a deep breath. "Can I just have a little time to be here first?"

"Of course," Dan nodded and then, for clarification and tiny bit of humor he had to ask. "Does Louis know that you're gone? I mean…should we be expecting a whole fleet of sentries storming the gates, looking for the captive Princess?"

"No," she managed a light laugh; a sad laugh. "He knows that I've come back to New York. He knows I'm in the Hamptons." Her eyes glanced to the ground and then back up to his. "Though he doesn't know I'm with you."

"Okay," Dan nodded, acutely aware of the way his heart sped up.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Blair, I have to ask. Is everything…"

"Humphrey," she interrupted him, frustrated. "I just…I need a friend. I need a moment of…sanctuary. A place where I can just…_be_. With somebody who can just let me be… A friend, Dan. And you were the first person I…Can that be you?" There were tears in her eyes as she looked to him. "Or did I come to the wrong place?"

"No," Dan shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I mean, of course that can be me. Of course you came to the right place."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him; relief washing over her entire body.

"You're welcome," he offered a warm smile as he pushed away from the bureau. "I just don't want people to be unnecessarily worried about your safety. Does _anyone_ know where you are?"

"Dorota," she answered with a wistful smile. "Everyone knows I am back in New York and…that I am okay. But only Dorota knows I am here."

"Works for me," Dan clapped his hands together. "Is there anything you need? Anything I can do before I…" He nodded his head towards the door, sensing she wanted some time alone.

"No," she shook her head and he could tell that her smile was forced. "You already have."

"Okay," he stepped through the door and turned back. "Well, if you need me…I'm just…"

"I'll find you," her voice was strangely solemn. Dan nodded simply and then stepped out of her line of vision, closing the door behind him. Blair waited only until she was certain she heard his footsteps taking him away from her door. And then she collapsed onto the bed; a heap of tears and distress.

X-X-X-X-X-X

It was three full days later before Blair emerged. Three days of Blair locked up in her suite, not once coming out to join them. Three days of what Dan was certain was crying. But Dan did his best to be there for her, in whatever way she needed him.

So, three times a day Dan would take food up to her. And three times a day she would smile and thank him before he left her alone in her room. Though he was growing more and more confused and worried about his friend, who did not appear to have showered or changed since she had arrived; he was happy to see that she was eating. So, he continued on, allowing her the sanctuary she had sought in him.

Eric was way past confused. Every time Dan returned from Blair's room, he faced the expectant gaze of his step-brother; and every time he had nothing more to tell him. Eric's concern did not stop at Blair. He was concerned for Dan too. He knew very well that Dan cared for Blair, more than Dan was willing to admit to anyone else. And Blair's self-seclusion in the Hamptons two rooms down from Dan was not necessarily what he needed in order to "move on."

But on that third day, after Eric had left to spend a few days with Lily in the city, Dan loaded up a tray with the items she seemed to be eating; hot tea, an assortment of cookies, a bowl of berries, and yogurt and ascended the stairs. But this time, when he reached her door, it was already open.

"Blair?" He called out, the possibility that she had fled in the middle of the night flashed across his mind and panic arose out of nowhere.

"Come in," she called from the bathroom. With a sigh of relief, he rested the tray on the table next to her bed and glanced around the room. Her bag had finally been moved from where he had left it and it appeared that she had done some unpacking. Though the shades were still drawn, he could see that she was slowly coming round.

"Humphrey…" She stepped out of the bathroom; showered and dressed, but lacking makeup.

"Waldorf," his face turned towards her voice, a smile on his lips. "I brought you some breakfast," he gestured towards the tray.

"Thank you," she smiled but did not move from her spot. She was trying; this he could tell. But it was still a struggle. He watched as tears began to surface.

"Listen…" His hands reached out, wanting to pull her into his arms and hold her. "Blair, you said you came here for a friend…for a sanctuary. How about you let me be that? I know that whatever it is that's going on…it must be big. But you don't have to do this by yourself. I'm right here. Ready to listen."

"I know," she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I know. I'm just not ready…"

"Okay," he interrupted, offering her a smile in surrender. "Okay. I'll drop it. You know," he kept his voice light, despite how it made him feel to see her like this. "Eric's gone for a couple of days. If you want to come down and join me, we could have breakfast on the deck. It's a beautiful day and I promise I won't even speak to you if you don't want me to. What do you say? A little fresh air couldn't hurt?"

"I…" She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it. Despite the scattered feeling in her stomach, there was a small part of her that perked up at the idea. Her posture straightened and she nodded. "You're right. A little fresh air couldn't hurt."

"Great!" Dan exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Good decision. The sun will do you some good. And the view is just…"

"Humphrey," Blair cleared her throat, her eyes narrowing. "You _just _promised me no speaking and here you are yammering away like a…"

"Sorry," he grinned, happy to see even the tiniest bit of the Blair he knew. "Sorry." And then, with a slight roll of his eyes, he closed his mouth.

Carrying her tray, Dan followed Blair through the house and out onto the deck, where they ate breakfast in a contended silence. Though it pained him a great deal to resist asking her any more questions, he was beyond pleased to see that, towards the end of the meal, she seemed to be breathing a little easier. After the last sip of her tea, she offered Dan a genuine smile before collecting her tray and returning to the house. He didn't follow and he didn't call after her. He simply let her be.

And later that day, as he prepared sandwiches and a light pasta salad for lunch, she emerged from her room, collected the glasses of tea he had sat out and walked out to the deck. And so, for the next two days, Blair took all of her meals on the deck with Dan. Every time they would sit in silence. Every time she would return her plate to the kitchen. And every time, she would return to her room; leaving a confused Dan in her wake.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was three full days later before Dan learned the true reason Blair sought sanctuary in The Hamptons. After their dinner consisting of grilled chicken and salad, Blair had cleaned up her plate and returned to her room. Dan, not quite tired yet, had opened a bottle of beer and settled onto the couch, searching the TV channels for something to entertain him. Two beers and half way through _Citizen Kane_, Danhad dozed off on the couch.

It was there that he was sleeping when Blair crept into the kitchen; in search of sustenance. Hearing the clattering sounds she made as she moved about, Dan was jarred from his sleep. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he stepped into the kitchen, illuminated only by the dim light from the open fridge.

"Blair?" He called out, confused. She froze and then, quite slowly, she rose to her feet, her eyes meeting his in the process. "Hey…" He grinned, happy to see her out and about.

"I'm hungry," she confessed with a guilty look on her face.

"I gathered," he grinned, moving closer to her. "Looking for something in particular?"

"I thought I saw some cheesecake in here…"

"You did," he nodded and moved around her. "Here. Let me get that for you," pulling it out from behind some containers, he moved to the counter, setting it down and reaching for some plates. "Do you mind if I join you for some? I know it's not one of our regularly scheduled meals, but I still promise to be quiet..." He laughed at his own joke as he turned to see her response. But instead of a smile or even a smirk, Blair was quite nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hey…" His voice dropped, soothingly. "I don't have to eat with you. You can just take it back to your room and…"

"Oh for God's sake, Humphrey! It's not that!" She rolled her eyes in exasperation as tears began to fall.

"I know…" He nodded, fighting his urge to pull her into his arms. "I really want to do the right thing here, Blair. I just don't know what it…"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, voice barely above a whisper; hoping maybe he wouldn't hear her; hoping he would let it go. But he heard her. He heard her loud and clear.

"Whoa…" He breathed, taking a half a step back as the weight of her words hit him.

"Yeah…" She agreed, wiping at her eyes. "Yeah."

"How do you…" He swallowed. "How do you know?"

"I took a test," her voice was small; her eyes focused on her hands. "Before I left to meet Louis I had taken a test. I was rushed and hurried and I thought I had waited the right amount of time…but apparently I left too early." She took a deep breath. "I was on my way to the airport when Dorota called. The test had been negative when I left. But, when she was cleaning, she came across the test and called me…And it was positive."

"Oh my God…" Dan's eyes were wide as he took it in. "Blair that's…"

"I know," she nodded. "I know. So, I took another test; to be sure."

"And?"

"Positive," her voice cracked.

"Wow," Dan was having a difficult time finding words. "So you came here to…"

"Think," she finished his sentence. "I came here to come to terms with my new reality; to figure things out." She looked so tiny; so fragile standing there in the kitchen, in the dark. Dan's protective nature kicked as he moved closer to her.

"What did he say?" Dan's voice was small as his mind tried to come to terms with what her words meant.

"Who?" Blair seemed genuinely confused.

"_Who_?" Dan repeated, slightly thrown. "Louis. Your fiancé. The _Prince_. What did he say when you told him?" Though based on her current location, Dan could only assume it was bad.

"Nothing." She looked down at her hands guiltily.

"Nothing?" Dan's face twisted up. "_Nothing_? I don't understand. He seemed like a decent guy. Where is he? Why is he not standing by you right now?"

"I haven't told him," she swallowed at the lump in her throat, clutched at the ache in her stomach.

"God, Blair…" Dan groaned. This just kept getting more and more out of his comfort zone. The soon-to-be Princess was pregnant with the heir to the throne and, instead of telling the lucky Prince, she had run off to the Hamptons to see him. It made absolutely no sense. And, just as he was about to tell her such, she tossed him a curveball.

"It might not be his." Her words landed with a thud. Suddenly Dan wanted to know nothing more about this. Suddenly he wished he could go back in time and just shut the door in her face and never let her in. Suddenly he wanted to be anything but the place Blair ran seeking sanctuary.

"It might not be…" Dan breathed, his body acting on instinct; preparing him for the hit he just knew he was about to take. Her eyes lowered, ashamed before she answered.

"Chuck." And there it was; the fatal blow to his heart.

"Ah…." He exhaled, unsure if the ache in his chest was for him, for her, or for them both. The dark room prevented her from seeing the pain evident on his face, so she continued.

"It happened after the ordeal with Russell Thorpe at the…"

"Stop," Dan held up his hand. "I don't need to know the story, do I?" Please, God, he thought.

"No, I guess not," Blair sighed. "But I think it's important to note that it was…good-bye." She looked up to Dan who had a confused look on his face. "The sex. It was good-bye. Chuck and I, we said good-bye."

"Before or after?" Dan couldn't help himself. Blair smacked his arm but allowed the tiniest of smiles to come to her lips. "Blair…" It took all he had to keep the judgment from his voice.

"I know, Humphrey—believe me, I know." She leaned back against the counter in defeat and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you…" Dan cleared his throat. "Do you still love him?"

"Who?" Feeling embarrassed to have to make the clarification.

"Chuck."

"Yes?" She shrugged. "No. I don't know. I…I love him as much as I _can_ love him. But nowhere near enough as I should." And there was a sad ominous truth to her words.

"Have you told _him_?"

"Are you kidding?" Her voice rose several octaves. "He is…" She gulped. "He is the absolute last person I want to tell. The absolute LAST."

"You know that eventually you're going to have to…"

"I know!" She blurted out, pushing away from the counter. "You don't think I know that? You don't think that I've been going over and over it in my head! Why do you think I came here?"

"I thought you came here because you needed a friend," and the way he looked at her, the softness in his voice, was instantly disarming. All of the fire rushed from her; her shoulders sagging, her eyes growing sad.

"I did…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I did." Her eyes welled up with tears as her hand reached out; resting on his arm. His eyes flew to hers, his skin hot under her touch. "You still up for the job?"

"Yes," Dan nodded his eyes holding her gaze. "I can be…your friend."

"Thank you…Humphrey."

"You're welcome," he patted her hand with his, watching as she relaxed slightly. "So…what happens next?"

"I don't know," she smiled softly, not moving her hand from his arm. "I think…I think that saying it out loud has helped."

"Good," he smiled back, not moving his hand from hers.

"And maybe tomorrow I can start to…I don't know. Maybe I can start to figure things out." She moved then, taking a step away from him. "But maybe tonight…cheesecake?" Dan chuckled at the hungry look on her face.

"Cheesecake," he nodded, pushing away from the counter and moving to retrieve the plates.

"Join me?" She offered.

"Absolutely."

"I'll even let you talk," she smirked at him as she cut a slice of cake.

"How very generous of you," he smirked back, offering her a plate. And so it began, the push and pull they were used to; the Dan and Blair they knew. But with a new air of trust between them; a deeper level of friendship. Eventually they finished their cheesecake and Blair collected the plates and placed them in the sink. Together they turned off the kitchen light and made their way upstairs to their rooms.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, when Dan awoke and made his way to the kitchen, the scene before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Good Morning," Blair smiled up at him. She had showered and was dressed in pajamas, standing at the stove.

"You cook?" He arched an eyebrow as he moved tentatively into the kitchen.

"I cook well," she nodded, adding a pinch of something to the pan.

"You continue to surprise me Waldorf," he shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee that she had already brewed.

"Oh?" she chuckled lightly. "You would think that after last night's confessions, me cooking breakfast would not phase you in the slightest."

"You would think," he smiled, slightly taken aback by her frankness. "Listen, about that…I was thinking. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Two steps ahead of you, Humphrey," she moved to grab some plates. "As usual."

"You have an appointment?" He took the plate she was handing to him.

"I have an appointment," she nodded, gathering her plate and following him out to the deck. "It's still two weeks away. They won't actually see you until your six to eight weeks _pregnant_." She stumbled on the last word before taking a breath and continuing. "Do you think I could stay here with you until then? I mean I know that I…"

"Of course," Dan interrupted, taking a drink from his cup. "Of course you can stay. Eric actually called last night, between dinner and cheesecake and thought he might stay longer in the city…I'll tell him I'm fine out here without him."

"Thank you," Blair exhaled and reached for her juice.

"So…" Dan grinned. "Was the ban on speaking lifted only for late night cheesecake or am I free to converse at all meals now?"

"Well," Blair considered this for a moment. "I suppose now that you _know_…the moratorium can be lifted." Dan chuckled. "But, I reserve the right to resume it at any moment."

"Fair enough," Dan shrugged and took a bite of his food.

"So, I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Would you…do you think you could…" She took a breath, frustrated with herself. "Would you come to the appointment with me?"

"Where is this appointment?"

"Upstate."

"Upstate?" He laughed. "Really? You won't go upstate for lunch, but you'll go there for…this?"

"Well, I can't very well go to a doctor in Monaco because Louis will find out. I can't go to a doctor in the city because Chuck will find out. And if I go to a doctor here, I run the risk of people seeing me and then…God, who knows who will find out." She groaned at the thought. "So…I'm going upstate."

"Ah."

"So? Will you come with me?"

"Scared you'll get lost without me?" He smirked and she smiled.

"Dan…"

"Yes," he answered, touched that she wanted him there. "Yes, I'll come with you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dan took another bite of his food. "This is really good Blair."

"I told you, Humphrey. I cook well."

"Yeah, well," he shrugged and swallowed. "I think that over the next two weeks, you are going to have multiple opportunities to prove that to me."

And so they fell into a routine. Blair would be staying for at least the next two weeks. And Dan would be going to her appointment with her. In the mean time, Blair would relax; finding peace in the light air between them. Finding answers in the conversations they had. Finding comfort in the sanctuary he provided for her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Can I ask you something?" Blair blurt out one evening as they sat on the deck, having just finished dinner.

"Sure…" Dan nodded, leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up on another chair.

"How early do you think they can do a paternity test?" Dan sat up in his chair, his attention snagged.

"I…well, I don't know," he frowned. "I know that it's safer for you and…and the baby…to wait until after the baby is born. But I'm not sure."

"Yeah," she breathed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What was what you were afraid of?" He asked softly.

"I had thought, hoped really, that once the doctor told me the due date, she would be able to tell me the conception date…or close enough to it and then I would know who might be the father."

"Sure," Dan nodded.

"But, if she can't or if it's too close…and it's possible it could be either of them. I"ll have to do a test and…I don't know. The thought of waiting nine months to have an answer just…" She shrugged. "It's just a lot to think about."

"I would imagine," Dan nodded.

"But hey…maybe I don't have to figure it out," she thought out loud. "Maybe…I don't know. Maybe I could find a way to convince Chuck to keep quiet and just let Louis believe that it's his…it would be better for Chuck. Better for me. Better for the child. What do you think?" She looked to Dan, eyes wide, searching for answers and was met with a frown.

"Wow, Blair…" Dan took a deep breath, slightly unsure of his next words, not really sure where he stood with her. Unsure of his right to say anything about any of this. "You know as much as I _dislike_ Chuck, and I do. I really do…I just don't think I could ever come down on the side of lying about a baby's paternity. It's just…it's not fair." He looked down at his hands and she understood. Blair instantly felt bad; instantly felt guilty. She could see the sadness on his face and felt terrible she had put it there.

"Dan…" Her voice was soft as she leaned towards him. "I'm sorry. I…I was just thinking out loud and being…insensitive. I forgot about your summer with Milo."

"Yeah," he nodded, a sad smile crossing his face as he thought of it. "Well...I just think that honesty is probably the best way to go in these situations. Sooner or later it all comes out anyway."

"You're right," she agreed, sitting back in her chair. "Of course you're right." Silence settled over them for a moment before Blair began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He looked to her like she was losing it.

"It's just…" She grinned at him. "First Georgina and now me…It's like you're a beacon for pregnant women, Humphrey."

"Ha!" He laughed out loud. "You mean _crazy_ pregnant women. I'm a beacon for crazy pregnant women."

"Yes," she agreed. "Yes you are." And the conversation faded into the background as they returned to breakfast.

Though he knew there were conversations to be had, he would wait for her to initiate them. But that didn't stop his mind from reeling. Late at night, alone in his bed, that ache in his stomach that had appeared when she had first told him the news, was far from gone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It might be his, you know," Blair's voice called out, startling Dan who was just emerging from his bedroom; having showered and dressed for bed.

Three days had passed; three days of her avoiding this very discussion. Three days of him being the strong, silent support she was looking for.

"So we're talking about it again?" He eyed her as she rose from the bench in the hallway and walked towards him. She was focused. She had purpose.

"It might _actually_ be his," her arms were folded across her chest as she stood tall.

"His?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Louis'!" She exclaimed.

"Ah," he nodded.

"There is a very good chance that it's his," she explained, following him down the stairs. "I mean, Chuck and I only had sex once…" Dan groaned and rolled his eyes. "And Louis and I…"

"I get it," he interrupted, eyes narrowed. "The odds are in his favor."

"And the doctor might give me a conception date that's far enough away from…_Chuck_ that I would **know **that it's Louis' without ever having to do a test."

"Okay…so, it might be Louis' baby."

"Yes."

"And then what?" He stopped at the fridge and reached for a bottle of beer.

"Then what?" She repeated. "What do you mean then what? Then I go back to Monaco. We get married. Start a family."

"Just like that?" Dan moved to sit on the couch.

"I…I don't know," Blair shook her head, standing in front of him. "Yes?"

"You're really still going to marry him?" Dan didn't know from where this boldness came, maybe it was the sleepless nights, maybe it was from watching her deal with this alone. He didn't know from where it came, but it came nonetheless.

"Why wouldn't I still marry him?" Her voice had an edge to it.

"I don't know," Dan chuckled bitterly. "Because…because right now you think that you could be pregnant with his child, Blair. And instead of telling him; the man you're going to marry, the man who is going to swear to love you forever, the man you want to spend your life with…you're here. In the Hamptons. With me."

"You know why I…" She started.

"Yes…I do," he nodded and took another drink. "But I just…I don't know Blair, don't you think that maybe, just maybe…"

"Louis deserves better than this?" Blair interrupted him. "Is that what you were going to say? That Louis deserves better than this? Yes, of course. Of course I think that. Of course he does. He has been nothing but kind and loving and…and good to me. Of course he deserves better than this. And…as soon as this is settled, I will give him better than this. I owe him better than this. Much better than this."

"I meant…" Dan cleared his throat. "I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean then?" Her eyes bore into him and he suddenly looked nervous, unsure.

"I meant…" His fingers played with the label on his bottle. Taking a deep breath, his eyes rose to meet hers. "I meant, don't you think _you_ deserve better than this?"

"Me?" Her wide eyes registered her shock.

"Yes, you. You." Dan stood and moved past her. "Don't you think you deserve somebody better than this?"

"Better than Louis?" The thought was preposterous to her.

"Yes, better than Louis," Dan rolled his eyes. "Better than somebody who would let you deal with this without him…"

"I _told _you that I didn't tell him," she interrupted angrily.

"Yes, I know," he shook his head. "And what? That makes this okay? You _just _got engaged and you up and leave his yacht, fleeing back to New York without telling him where you're going or why you're leaving. And he doesn't know you well enough to know that something is drastically wrong? The second I saw your face on the other side of that door, I knew something was wrong!"

"Dan…"

"Blair, you deserve somebody who is not going to put up with that! Somebody who would see that you're running from something and stand in your way and say NO. Stop running. Tell me what's going on. Tell me what it is you're running from. Because being with me means you aren't alone. Being with me means we deal with this together…"

"Dan…" She tried to speak, but he continued.

"Where is he Blair?" He looked around. "Has he even called?"

"Of course he has called…"

"Does he even care what you're doing…"

"Of COURSE he does…"

"Then where is he?" Dan's voice boomed out over the room and Blair flinched. And just as quickly as his anger had come, it left. His voice lowered. "I'm sorry. You just…you deserve somebody who makes you _happy_, somebody who makes you so happy that sleeping with _Chuck_ doesn't come within ten miles of crossing your mind. You deserve somebody who…somebody you just can't help but be faithful to. Don't you think that if you're going to marry somebody and spend the rest of your life with them that maybe, just maybe it should be with somebody who deserves all of you? How is it that Blair Waldorf is comfortable with settling for less?" And when his eyes met hers, a silence fell over the room. He knew he had crossed a line. He knew that, even though she had come to him seeking shelter, seeking friendship, this was way past his scope of comment. He knew that. But it was too late. It was out there.

"Are you finished?" Her voice was shaky.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I…" He started but stopped as she raised her hand.

"Maybe you're right, Humphrey," her eyes welled up with tears. "Maybe you are. But…here I am, in this predicament. And there is…there is very little I can do about all of that now."

"Blair…" He reached his hand out, wanting to touch her, wanting to make it all disappear.

"I think that maybe I should go to bed now," she forced a smile to her lips. "I'm tired and it's late and…"

"I would still be here," his eyes met hers and she stopped. "If you decided to go back to Monaco, marry Louis, and start a family…. I would still be your friend. I would still stand by you." From the look in his eyes, she knew that he meant it and it brought tears to her eyes. She nodded and moved away from him then. Unable to even begin to process how exactly she had managed to find such a friend in Dan Humphrey, she turned in the doorway and offered a smile.

"You would?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Her hand moved involuntarily to her chest, covering her heart as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Good night, Dan."

"Good night, Blair," he sighed and watched as she walked away.

When she disappeared from his sight, he fell back onto the couch in a big, sad sigh. He was disappointed in himself. She had come here seeking his support; seeking selflessness and here he was, yelling at her. Over what? The choices she had made? The choices she was making? The choices that didn't involve him whatsoever. As he sank back into the cushions, a small thought arose; maybe that's what was bothering him the most.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Certainly Dan's outburst had been a road bump for the conversation, but the conversation was far from over. In effort to show him she wasn't angry, she had rejoined him for breakfast the next day. Though neither of them spoke a word about the baby, they both knew it was bound to come up again.

And it did. Two nights later, long after they had cleaned up dinner, they were sitting on the deck, chairs facing out to the ocean dancing in the moonlight. Dan's feet were propped up on the railing and Blair's tucked up underneath her. She was nursing a glass of lemonade and he was working on his third beer. They had been mostly silent, enjoying the peaceful sound of the water and the breeze. So when she finally spoke, in a quiet whisper, Dan didn't quite hear her.

"What?" He leaned slightly towards her voice. "What did you say?"

"I said…" She cleared her throat, eyes staring straight out over the water. "What if it's Chuck's." And Dan felt his breath hitch. He had known that, at some point, they were going to end up discussing this very subject. It was inevitable. Taking a long, slow pull from his bottle, he looked over at her, watching her face.

"I don't know…" His voice was low. "Do you…do you want to be with him?" And for a reason that alluded him in the moment, Dan held his breath. For one full minute, Blair stared, speechlessly out into the night sky before her eyes dropped to her hands.

"No…" Her voice was so tiny, so simple. Dan let out the breath he was holding as the gravity of the admission settled over them. It was two long minutes before she spoke again, her eyes focusing on the water again. "Would you still be here? Would you…I mean, Chuck would provide for the baby, I'm sure and…and he would want to be _involved._ But…I would need somebody to…I would still need a friend…You said you would stand by me if I married Louis and started a family. How about if it were Chuck's and I needed a friend?" He could hear tears in her voice, though his own emotions made it so he could not look at her. "Could that still be you? Would you stand by me then?" Dan felt tears come to his own eyes as she waited for his answer.

_No._ He thought. _I can't. I love you Blair. I have…for a long time. But there is simply no way I can watch as you have Chuck Bass' baby. I can't do it. It would kill me._ But then, as his hand reached out to take hers, he surprised both of them when he answered.

"Yes."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the days passed and the appointment growing closer and closer, it seemed as though Blair was coming to a point of acceptance. Her wit and confidence seemed to be returning. She seemed as though she just might be able to handle what was happening; she just might be able to get through all of this. She seemed as though she was finding her way along this crazy new path that was her life. And seeing this in her, made Dan happier, more relaxed, more content.

So on that late summer night, three days away from her scheduled appointment, when she came into his room to wake him, Dan was utterly stunned. It was three in the morning and he had been sleeping hard. And when he heard the knock on the door, the creek in the wood floor, the soft sound of her crying; it almost didn't wake him. But it did. His eyes opened slowly, his mind taking in the scene.

"Blair?" His voice was gravely as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes awake. When she came into focus, his heart ached. There she stood in the middle of his room; cheeks red and eyes puffy. "Blair…" He pulled back the blankets and moved to get out of bed. "Are you okay? Are you…"

"I don't want a baby…" Her voice choked and her chest heaved, but he heard her.

"Blair…"

"I don't Dan. I…I…I'm too young. I'm…I'm not even done with college," her eyes were scattered as she looked to him. "I want to finish school. I want to have a career. I want to…I want to be in love; completely in love…." Her tears increased as she spoke. "I want to be happy…I…I don't want a baby. I don't want a baby…." She shook her head.

"I know." And then, because he lacked the strength to keep away, he moved, pulling her into his arms; holding her tightly to him. And she went willingly, easing into his embrace. It was not lost on either of them that this was the first time in the two weeks she had been there that he had really touched her.

"I don't want a baby," she whispered, sinking into him.

"It's okay…" He whispered into her hair as he rocked her in his arms. But he knew that it wasn't. In this moment, at this time, for this woman, it wasn't. So he just held tightly to her and let her cry. And she cried; for a very long time. She stood in the middle of his room, safe in his arms and she cried.

And when the tears began to fade, when she began to grow quiet, Dan took a deep breath and said the words they had been avoiding the whole time.

"You know…you don't have to have a baby." His arms tightened involuntarily around her. "That is one of your options."

"I know," she whispered, nodding against his chest. "And I have always been a supporter of a woman's right to choose…I just…I never wanted to have to make that choice."

"I know." And he did.

"Could you…" She took a deep, shaky breath and looked up at him, fear and sadness in her eyes. "Would you still be my friend…if that were my choice?"

"Yes," he gulped, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Yes I would." Blair pressed closer to him still and nodded, unable to speak.

"Dan…" She whispered. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yes." He whispered back. And, though Dan knew this would only cause his heart to eventually hurt more than he ever imagined it would, he led her to his bed. And, though Blair knew this would only cause her more confusion than she was already juggling, she crawled in next to him. That night she slept soundly, snuggled close to Dan's side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. And that's exactly where she slept for the next two nights.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The night before the appointment brought with it a certain amount of celebration. Strange as it seemed, Blair felt an enormous amount of relief knowing that, after the appointment, she would at least have some direction. Though there was a chance that she would still be unsure of the paternity, there was also a chance that it would become much more clear. And either way, she knew that she had a friend, a place of refuge, in Dan. And maybe that was a larger part of the relief she felt.

They had worked together to prepare dinner; Blair chopping and tossing an impeccable salad and Dan marinating and grilling chicken and corn on the cob. She had set the table on the deck while he brought their food out. Settling into the silence, they enjoyed their food. Though the conversation remained on other topics, he could tell that Blair's mind remained in neutral; lost in thought, focused on the impending appointment and the answers it may or may not bring.

But it wasn't until much later that she was able to articulate her thoughts. They had finished dinner. They had cleaned up and they had moved back to the deck. The moon was big and bright as they sat together on an outdoor loveseat with Blair tucked under his arm. As Dan looked out over the water, Blair looked up at him.

Her friend, her sanctuary. How had she been so lucky to stumble upon a friendship with Dan Humphrey? He was above and beyond anything she felt she had any right to expect. And he had just opened the door and let her in. Without any thought to how it would affect his own life, how it would affect his summer, he opened the door and let her in. Asking no questions, demanding no answers, he had just let her in.

The friendship he had offered her was unparalleled in her life. He had been there with the support she asked, the space she had longed for. Even when she wasn't ready to speak about it, he had spent all of those meals remaining absolutely silent. Just to be the friend she needed. She knew it must have been incredibly difficult for him to do, but he did it. And here he was, going with her to the appointment and promising to be her friend regardless of the choice she made. She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips as she thought of him.

"What?" Dan looked down at her, amusement in his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, smiling up at him.

"Ah come on, Waldorf," he nudged her lightly. "Share the joke with the class."

"No joke," she sighed. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking about…"

"You," she shrugged. "And the baby and…" A confused look crossed her face as she registered the words she was about to speak. "And…how there's this small part of me that wishes…that it could just be yours." And Dan stopped breathing, his body froze next to her and she instantly began to backpedal. "I mean…you're just such a great guy, such a good friend and I…"

"Stop," his voice croaked. "Please stop."

"Dan, I…" She hurried to apologize, to take it back. But it was too late. The words were out there. Moving quickly, Dan stood, putting space between them.

"Please don't say that." He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves; scared of the emotions her words evoked. "Listen, I will…I will be your friend, Blair. I will stand by your side. I will be here for you, whatever you decide. I promise," his eyes met hers and her heart skipped. "Hell, I'll even go with you to tell them both….But. But you can't say stuff like that to me."

"Okay," she nodded; eager to erase the pain on his face. "I'm sorry, Dan. I didn't mean to…"

"I know," he shook his head, swallowing a couple of times. "I know. I just…I really need you to not say stuff like that to me."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"I am, Dan."

"I know," he met her eyes then, trying to hide the emotion he just knew was there. "Listen, I'm tired and…we have a big day tomorrow. I think I'm going to head up to bed." He moved towards the house, stopping to glance back at her. "You coming?"

"You go ahead," she smiled at him. "I'm going to sit here for a little while longer."

"You sure?" Though his mind was racing, he still felt the instinctive need to make sure she was okay.

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll be up soon."

"Okay. Good night Blair."

"Good night Dan," she lifted her hand in a wave and he disappeared through the door. In that moment, as she turned back towards the water, Blair vowed that she would be more careful. She would watch her words, she would think before she spoke. Though she didn't truly know the root of Dan's reaction, she did know one thing. In the last two weeks, he had been the best thing in her life; her friend and anchor. And she vowed then and there that she never wanted to be the cause of even the tiniest bit of hurt in Dan's eyes.

So, that night, when she went to bed, she was careful not to wake him. And when she laid back against the pillow, she made it a point to stay on her side. It took her a while longer to fall asleep but she eventually did. And in the morning, when she woke, he was already up. She slowly left his bed and went to her room, showering and dressing and preparing for this big day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The drive to the doctor's office Blair had found took them just over three hours. The wait in the small, brightly-lit waiting room took them ten minutes. Blair sat, straight and tall in her chair, trying to ignore the irritating way Dan bounced his leg, ever so lightly. He was clearly nervous, though she had no idea what he had to be nervous about. Both pairs of eyes shot up to the door when a nurse stepped out and, glancing at the file, looked around the room.

"Misty Beamon?" She called out.

"That's me," Blair raised her hand and reached for her bag.

"Misty?" Dan raised his eyebrows, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You thought I would use my real name?" She muttered under her breath.

"I suppose not," he shook his head with a chuckle. Blair gathered her bag and turned towards the nurse.

"Your husband can come back if he would like to," the nurse smiled, glancing to Dan and back to Blair.

"My husband…" Blair followed the nurse's gaze as Dan's eyes grew wide. "Oh! My husband. Of course. Honey?" Her eyes met his, pleading with him to just go along with it because if she was honest, she kind of wanted him to come with her.

"Honey?" Dan's voice was cautious as he stood, looking to Blair for direction.

"The nurse said that you could come back with me."

"Fantastic," he grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Yes, well," the nurse smiled at the two of them, guiding them through the door. "It's not fair for the father's to miss out on all the fun, is it?"

"No, of course not," Dan chuckled nervously and followed the nurse as she directed him into an examination room and Blair to a restroom where she was to provide them with a urine sample.

Entering the examination room was a surreal experience for him. It was almost as though he could feel his blood pressure spike. Taking deep breaths, Dan controlled his emotions. This wasn't about him. This was about being there for Blair, however she needed him to be. And, in this moment, as she returned to the room and took a seat, she needed him to sit next to her and at least pretend to pay attention to what the nurse was saying to them.

After she went over a long list of routine questions, taking down notes and giving them some information, she handed Blair a gown and instructed her to completely disrobe and put on the gown. And then she slipped out of the room, leaving them alone. As soon as the door shut behind the nurse, Dan was on his feet, ready to follow her, but Blair reached out for his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Blair hissed.

"I'm stepping out," he pointed towards the door.

"Why?" She reached down to remove her shoes.

"She just told you to take off all of your clothes and put on that robe," he pointed to the flimsy fabric in her hands.

"You think that means you get to leave?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're kidding, right?" His eyes went wide. "You're going to be naked."

"Which is something she thinks you have seen before; being the father of the baby and all."

"Ah…" He nodded, understanding setting in.

"Yes," Blair nodded. "Ah…"

"But you're going to…"

"Stand in the corner," she placed her hands on his shoulders, turned him towards the wall and gave him a light shove. "And Close. Your. Eyes."

"Done." He moved with great quickness to the corner of the room. His eyes squeezed shut as she moved around behind him. He could hear her shuffling things and he knew when she moved to the table covered in the white paper. After a few moments of settling, she called out to him.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," her voice was small and he could tell she was nervous. "You can turn around. But you have to stay up here by my head." Very slowly and cautiously, Dan did as he was told, moving quickly towards her head. Thankfully, there was a chair next to the table, because seeing her on that table made his stomach flip flop. His eyes met hers and he could see she was scared.

"Hey…" He smiled, reaching for her hand as he settled into the chair. "It's going to be okay, you know. Whatever happens, it's going to be okay.."

"You think so?" Her eyes were wide, tears threatening at the surface.

"I know so," he nodded and squeezed her hand in his. Blair let out a long, deep breath and squeezed his hand back.

"Listen, Dan, about what I said last night…"

"Blair," he interrupted.

"Please, I just want to…"

"You don't have to," he reached a hand out to smooth a hair behind her ear. "That's not how things are between us, Blair. You don't have to explain."

"But, I want us to be okay, Dan." She searched his eyes. "You are my friend and I want, I _need _things to be okay between us."

"They are, Blair," he assured her. "They are. Okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and shifted on the table.

"So, are you ready for this?" He looked around the room, taking in the baby themed décor.

"Ha!" She laughed. "God, I…" She was cut short as the doctor breezed into the room; a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beamon," she looked to the two of them. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Groves. You must be…Misty," she smiled at Blair and then looked to Dan. "And you are?"

"Dan…" He answered reflexively. Blair coughed. "Dan-ny. I'm Danny Beamon." He recovered terribly.

"Good, good," she nodded and glanced over the paperwork in her file. "Well, Misty, why don't we take a look at this baby of yours. I'm just going to wash my hands and we can get started." When she turned away, Dan moved to the edge of his seat next to Blair's head.

"Danny?" She mumbled; sarcasm in her voice. "Original."

"Well, not all of us had time to…" He trailed off as the doctor turned back to them.

"Now, Misty, I'm going to need you to move a little further down…" And though Blair hated the smile on the woman's face, hated the cheer in her voice, she did as she instructed.

Finding it incredibly difficult to fake the expected excitement, Blair took a deep breath and lifted her legs into the stirrups. Doctor Groves began explaining the internal ultrasound; how it worked, why they used it, what they would be able to see. But Dan could tell that Blair was distracted. He could tell that she was struggling. Taking her hand in one of his, he reached out with the other and let it rest on her shoulder.

"I'm right here," his voice was low but steady. And she began to relax.

"Okay, let's take a look at your little one," the doctor flipped a switch and positioned the ultrasound wand. Blair took a deep, calming breath as the doctor began to study the images projected onto the screen.

"Will you be able to…" Blair cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, will you be able to tell when the baby was conceived?"

"We should," the doctor smiled, her eyes trained on the screen. "We can usually narrow it down to within a week."

"Great," Blair smiled, hopeful. Dan's eyes moved from Blair to the screen, watching the dark images that the doctor seemed focused on. As the moments passed and the doctor remained silent, Dan began to get nervous.

"Is everything okay?" He glanced to Blair and back to the doctor.

"Misty, when did you say your last period was?" The doctor ignored Dan's question and looked to Blair.

"About seven weeks ago."

"And you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Two of them."

"Okay," the doctor turned back to the screen; pressing some buttons and moving things around. Blair looked up at Dan with wide eyes. All he could do was hold her hand. After a few more moments, the doctor removed the wand and flipped off the machine. With a somber face and sad eyes, she turned to face Dan and Blair. "Mr. and Mrs. Beamon, I am…really sorry to have to tell you this, but you are not pregnant."

"What?" Blair exhaled.

"_What_?" Dan's forehead twisted up.

"But, my period," Blair moved, sitting up slightly. "My period is late and…"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Sometimes periods are late. There are a variety of things that can cause that; abnormal amounts of stress, drastic changes in eating habits, illness. Has your period ever been late before?"

"Yes, but…" Blair was struggling, her mind scattered slightly to the left of normal. "But…the tests. I took TWO tests that both said I was pregnant."

"I'm so sorry," the doctor mistook Blair's questions for denial, for sadness. "Sometimes tests provide us with false positives. Granted it is pretty unlikely. Even more so to get two false positives. But it does happen."

"I'm…" Blair's throat was dry and she had to swallow before she could continue. "Are you really saying that I'm not pregnant?"

"Yes," Doctor Groves nodded gravely.

"Are you…are you _sure_?"

"I am."

"How sure?" Dan spoke up feeling a slight bit of anger. "Because those tests are supposed to be…you know…pretty sure."

"I am ninety-nine percent sure," she looked at them, pity registering on her face. "But, to make up for that one percent, I'm going to step out and get the results of the urine tests. But I am certain they are going to show the same thing. I'll just give you two a minute," she moved towards the door. "And again, I am…so sorry." The doctor quietly slipped out of the room, the door closing shut behind her.

And for a split second, neither of them moved. It was as though time stood still. He didn't breath. She didn't speak. And then, in a roar of emotion, everything moved at once. Dan rose to his feet and pulled her to him. And Blair hurled herself at him; tossing her arms around his neck; overjoyed.

"Oh my God…" She breathed, tears of relief spilling from her eyes. "Oh my GOD. Dan…she said…she…"

"I know," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Can you believe it?" She pulled back slightly so that she could look at him. "All this time I've been…"

"And now you're not…" He finished her thought, his emotions for her catching in his throat.

"Oh my God," she moved back to his embrace, a wide smile spreading across her tear streaked cheeks. "I'm not pregnant Dan."

"I know," he whispered, placing a kiss on the side of her head. "I know." And this time, when she pulled back slightly, the shared emotion between them was palpable. Their faces were inches apart, their heavy breaths in time with each other. Blair's eyes moved from his only to glance down at his mouth, his mouth that was smiling wide, just like her own.

"Dan…" She breathed as she moved just the tiniest bit closer to him. And Dan didn't move. He knew he should. This was his friend. His friend who, just moments ago thought that she could be pregnant, from one of two men; one of which she was still very much engaged to. He knew he should move, but he didn't. He couldn't. The elation, the emotion, the build up from this shared experience, was too much for him to fight on his own. And as her eyes fluttered shut and her head tipped slightly, he surrendered.

"Blair…" His voice offering one last attempt at stopping what was about to happen. But when he heard her moan softly, his smile widened. It was too late. He was going to kiss her.

And then, just like the hand of fate, the door swung open and the doctor rejoined them. The kiss died on their lips, never fully realized. They pulled apart. Mistaking their teary embrace for sadness, Doctor Groves offered her condolences before telling them that the urine tests supported her findings. She gave them some information about trying to conceive and some flyers about grief and loss and then, with one last smile, she stepped from the room; leaving Blair to change back into her clothes. Dan, fighting to regain control of his emotions, excused himself to the restroom, telling Blair he would wait for her in the lobby. And when she joined him, he offered her a friendly smile. And she smiled back. The moment had effectively passed.

As they emerge out into the summer sun, Blair felt renewed. She felt free. She felt whole. Dan laughed out loud as she practically skipped to the car. Their trip back to the Hamptons was full of music and laughter and spirit. Everything seemed brighter to her; the sun, the sky, even the house seemed brighter as they pulled up outside and emerged from the car.

"So, Waldorf," he grinned at her as he opened the front door. "What are we going to do now?"

"Ah…" She sighed, her face lit up. "I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yes! Let's…let's do all of the things you shouldn't do when you're pregnant; all of the things I haven't been doing."

"Such as?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Let's get ridiculously drunk and eat sushi…" Her laughter was contagious as she moved through the house into the kitchen. "And soft cheese! And caffeine!"

"Sounds like quite a night," Dan beamed as he followed her.

"Oh it's going to be…" She came to a stop as her eyes met his; a moment of seriousness breaking into her excitement. "Dan…"

"Blair," he smiled her name.

"I will _never_ be able to thank you for this." Her words caught on the lump in her throat.

"You never have to thank me this." He shook his head, his eyes dark and intense.

"But you were…you were my refuge; my sanctuary…" She wiped at her eyes and sniffed before she stood tall, smiling wide. "Thank you, Humphrey. For…for being here, for letting me be here, for listening and talking and going to the appointment and…for everything."

"You're welcome, Waldorf." He reached out and lightly slugged her shoulder. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, not able to imagine any of her friends stepping up the way he had over the last to weeks.

"So…" He clapped his hands together. "Ridiculously drunk?"

"And lots of sushi," she grinned. And, as she turned towards the wine cellar, her phone rang out in her purse. Turning towards the counter, she pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "It's him." Her eyes rose to meet his, her grin fading.

"Him?" Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Louis."

"Ah…" A wave of understanding washed over him, bringing a frown to his face.

"Dan…" She began.

"You should answer it," he pointed towards the phone. "He's probably worried about you."

"But…" She shook her head, her eyes sad.

"Answer it," Dan encouraged. And, with a sigh, she did.

"Bonjour," her voice was bright and fluffy and…fake. Dan watched as she hurried from the room speaking nothing but French. As soon as her voice was completely out of his range of hearing, he moved to the fridge. Opening two bottles of beer, he moved out onto the deck where he pulled on his sunglasses and sank into his chair. Tipping his head back, he took a long drink from the bottle, mentally preparing himself for the blow he was about to take.

Twenty minutes and two beers later, Blair joined him on the deck. He could sense her before he heard her.

"Dan…" And when she spoke his name, her voice told him all he needed to know. The sadness and regret was evident. Without turning to look at her, he took a breath.

"When do you leave?" And she didn't have to see his face to know; she was breaking her vow. She was causing him pain. She moved around him, sitting on the small table in front of his chair so that she could force him to look at her.

"I have to go," her voice was small. He opened his mouth to protest, but words failed him. "I have to, Dan. He's…he's my fiancé. He's going to be my husband. And now that this is all..." As her words hit his ears, all he could do was nod. He knew that. He had always known that. She had not come to him seeking anything other than friendship, refuge, sanctuary.

"When do you leave?" He asked her again, thankful for his sunglasses.

"A car will be here in twenty minutes. I just have to go pack…" She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "Humphrey…"

"It's okay," he forced a smile to his lips. "It's…"

"Thank you," she interrupted him. "I know it's not enough, but it's all I have to offer. I…I never would have made it through the last two weeks without you. Never. Please know that I know that. Know that I understand what that means. Know that I owe you…"

"You don't owe me…"

"I owe you," her hands moved to his knees. "You were there for me when nobody else could be. And I won't forget that. Okay?"

"Okay…" He whispered; afraid to speak.

"Are you…if I leave…" She felt ridiculous even thinking it. "Are you going to be okay? If I leave." When his eyes looked at hers, he knew she was struggling. He knew she felt bad, guilty, sad. He knew that she was trying to sort it all out; trying to come to terms with the upheaval she had experienced that day. He knew it was hard. And in that moment, he knew he couldn't add to it. He couldn't lay anything else at her feet. Because, above all else, she was his friend and he was hers. And now he needed to do what a friend would do. Steeling himself, he forced a wide grin to his lips and leaned forward.

"Okay?" He chuckled. "I'm going to be more than okay, Waldorf. You think I came to the Hamptons hoping I could spend my days delivering meals to some crazy pregnant lady who locked herself in a bedroom?" She laughed at that.

"No, I suppose you didn't."

"I didn't," he shook his head, reaching out to pat her hands. "Now, you get your stuff packed and get back to the Prince. I have books to read, sea to sail…"

"Townies to meet?" She played right into the moment.

"Exactly," he nodded. "I'm going to be fine."

"Okay," she smiled.

"Okay." Dan stood. "I think I'm going to shower and head into town, grab some lunch. You can let yourself out?" He looked down at where she sat.

"Yes, of course."

"Great," he took a deep breath and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Take care of yourself, Blair Waldorf."

"You too Dan Humphrey," she closed her eyes as his lips pressed to her skin. And then, just like that, he was gone.

Blair sat on that small table, watching as he walked back into the house and out of her sight. Turning to look back over the ocean, she felt the tiniest surge of regret. What if Dan was right? What if she deserved better than this? Better than what she was rushing off to. Something closer to what she was rushing away from.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts deep into the corners of her mind. Standing tall, she looked down at the ring on her finger. The time in her sanctuary had come to an end. It was time to return back to normalcy; back to her life.

And as the car took her away from the house and the plane took her across the ocean, she knew that things had changed for her and for Dan. There was no denying it now. He had stood next to her through one of the most terrible times in her life and then, just as great friends do, he had let her go. As she closed her eyes, settling into her seat, she vowed that, should she ever get the chance, she would stand up next to him and be the friend to him that he had been to her.

**The End**

**I would love to hear your thoughts. Stay tuned for Chapter Two! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not owe these characters. Just using them for some mild entertainment.**

**A/N: This one is kind of long and wordy (it's a problem of mine). And it's not as good as the first chapter. Sorry about that! Maybe I really should have let it be a one-shot. But again…I'm wordy. I cannot let things just be. **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**sanc·tu·ar·y**

**noun  
>sanctuaries, plural. A place of refuge or safety.<strong>

**- people automatically sought a **_**sanctuary **_**in time of trouble**

The second time it happened was a week before the book dropped; just a handful of days after the article hit the stands. The magazine detailed an allusive new author with a "fresh and telling" perspective on New York's Upper-crust followed by a flash of an excerpt from the upcoming book. From the very moment Dan read it, his stomach twisted up in knots and he immediately sought refuge in the loft, waiting for the storm to hit. He knew that eventually _somebody_ would read it and figure it out. It would only be a matter of time before somebody came to see him. Though he had no idea that it would be her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

His summer in the Hamptons had come to a quiet close and he had returned home. But for the brief time that Blair spent with him, his summer had been uneventful; sleeping till eleven, laying in the sun with a novel, lunching with Eric (who eventually returned) or any one of the neighbors they had come to know quite well. Eric had inquired only once about Blair's stay. And Dan had declined to divulge any details; insisting she had just needed some time away, some perspective.

Blair had returned to Monaco, to the Prince, and from what Dan could tell, everything was back to the prim and proper "normal" that had become her life. They kept in touch; their movie watching resumed. He would eat his lunch on the deck while she would eat her dinner in her room; connected via cell phone and identical queues. On the rare occasion when they would talk about her two weeks in the Hamptons, their emotions would quickly escalate and just as quickly dissipate; one or the other of them moving on to less heavy conversation. Dan couldn't help but notice that at the end of _those_ conversations, she would abandon her standard 'Humphrey' and call him 'Dan'. And there was something in her voice, something that made him…smile.

When he returned to the city, he quickly fell back into his life; having dinner with Rufus and Lily, helping Eric move to Sarah Lawrence, getting ready for his classes to start at NYU. It was in the bookstore, standing in the winding line of students waiting to purchase their books, when he casually picked up the magazine; flipping through it, scanning the headlines. And then he saw it, **"Inside"** scrawled out in a bold eye-catching font. Fleeing the store, his books in a pile at his feet, he stopped at a newsstand for a copy and then, behind the locked door of the loft, he read it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At first he was in denial, tearing through the loft, searching and hoping he would find his manuscript. Finding nothing; he gave up. It was gone. This really _was_ happening. How many people had seen this? Had any of _them_ seen this?

He had trashed the magazine; four times. And retrieved it; four times. As he stood in his living room, glaring at the offending article on the counter, he couldn't help but feel…lost. His posture was tense, his face pensive. But for the knock on the door, Dan could have very well stood there all night. Taking a deep breath, he moved, hoping that whoever was on the other side would be kind enough to show him some sort of mercy. He pulled the door open and his hopes were instantly dashed.

"Blair?" He blinked. He must be dreaming. Confused, his heart sped up; both happy to see her and frightened by the impending wrath she carried with her.

"Wow, Humphrey," Blair fought to control the width of her smile, lest she show just how happy she was to see him. "When you mess things up, you really go all out don't you?" And in her hand was a copy of the magazine.

"Oh God." He groaned. He wasn't dreaming.

"Are you going to let me in?" She gestured towards the door. She hadn't come all this way, refusing Louis' request for her to stay, just to stand in a hallway while Dan looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"Do I have a choice?" His eyebrow arched.

"Not really."

"Well then," he stood to the side and made a sweeping gesture with is arm. "Won't you come in." Her eyes narrowed as she stepped right past him into the loft. Letting out a sigh, Dan shut the door behind her.

"I guess it's safe to say your muse has returned..." Dan watched as she flung the magazine down on the counter next to his copy. It was well worn and folded open to the excerpt. Eyeing it cautiously, he put on his best game face and turned to face her.

"Is there _any_ chance you would believe that I'm not the author?"

"You're not the author," she repeated flatly, sitting her purse on a stool.

"I know what it looks like, but…"

"Then who might it be?" Blair's eyes went wide; a mix of confusion and mockery. "Oh! I know! Maybe it's Danny Beamon." A smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"Nice." He gave up with a grin. It was no use. Blair saw right through him and the reference to their two weeks together made him weak. He sighed and glanced at the magazine. "How did you know?"

"A 95-pound, doe-eyed, bon motte-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil?" She repeated the excerpt verbatim. Dan cringed. "How did I _know_?" She shrugged, pleased with the discomfort she saw on his face. "I know everything."

"Listen, Blair…" Dan held his hands out, gearing up for a fight.

"Can it Humphrey. No need to explain," she smiled, looking around the loft; taking in her surroundings for the first time.

"You want to just skip the back story and let the evisceration begin? You'll have to be quick. I would imagine there will soon be quite the line."

"You really think that I read this article and within an hour was packed and on a jet back to the states just so that I could **yell** at you?" Her voice was rich with frustration. "I could do _that _over the phone."

"But…" He scanned her face for some sort of hint.

"I came to help." Though she hadn't planned on this _feeling_ that had appeared the second he had opened the door.

"Offering me sanctuary?" His eyes pierced into hers as they both recalled her visit to the Hamptons.

"Offering to be your friend; to stand next to you." And just like that, the mood in the room shifted from tense and punchy to something else entirely. Her eyes locked with his and in them he could see all of the finest qualities Blair had to offer; loyalty, devotion, intensity, stubbornness. And there she was, standing before him, ready to stand _with_ him against whatever was coming his way. And he was _moved_.

"Blair…" He breathed. Just as his hand lifted, reaching as if to draw her into a hug, she turned on her heel and moved away from him; effectively breaking the trance.

"Come on Humphrey, let's go to dinner," her voice was slightly uneasy, slightly nervous, as she grabbed her purse.

"Dinner?" Dan's voice croaked as his mind hurried to catch up.

"Being seen in public with me will only help," she pulled her purse up onto her shoulder, ready to leave the uncertainty this space brought to her. "It is only a matter of time before people start to figure out that you are the author. I think it would help you to be seen with me. It will be seen as a show of my support."

"You don't have to…you know; support me. I'll understand if you…"

"Shush," she placed her hand over his lips. "It's late. I have been traveling for ten hours without food. I'm hungry."

"So this mission serves two purposes," Dan grinned, a little stunned by her touch.

"No reason it can't be mutually beneficial," she smiled sweetly and then, reaching for his hand, she led him out of the loft and off to dinner.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So…" Blair's voice lowered after the waitress left their meals.

"So?"

"You're going to be a published author."

"Oh God, don't say it out loud," Dan moaned and Blair chuckled.

"You want to tell me how this all happened?" She took a sip from her water.

"I have no clue how it all happened."

"You have no clue how you wrote a book?" Blair shook her head; frustrated. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes I know how I…" He took a breath and lowered his voice. "It was something I started a long time ago. Something I worked on over the years. It mostly just sat there on my desk, gathering dust. It was…it was something I was doing for fun, for the process. Something I never would have put in front of a publisher."

"Wait…I don't understand." Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "You didn't give it to a publisher?"

"NO!" He exclaimed and then calmed. "No, of course not. I…I didn't want it to be published. These are my friends, my family."

"Then…" Her mind ran through what he had just said. "How did it get there?" Dan swallowed the food in his mouth and waited one full beat before he answered; his voice rich with disdain.

"Vanessa."

"Vanessa?" Blair's eyes flashed wide with surprise.

"She stole it."

"She _stole_ it?"

"You're just going to repeat me now?"

"She stole it?" Her eyes narrowed pointedly.

"Yes."

"From where?"

"My desk. It was in my tray."

"Out in the open."

"Yes."

"How very stealth of you."

"What can I say? I'm a moron," he offered and she didn't disagree.

"How do you know it was her?"

"She found it one night and called me out; told me I needed to take a stand and have it published. Be a…" the bitter laugh that escaped his lips revealed a deep-seated anger Blair was surprised to find. "She said I should be a 'great man instead of always being a good boy'."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair. "It has to be her. Nobody else knew it was there. Nobody else would…" He took a deep breath. "Nobody else would want it published."

"Is it bad?" It was the first time she would inquire about the content, though it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"It's…" He gulped. "It's not _good_."

"Who's in it?" Blair reached for her purse, locating a notebook and a pen.

"What are you doing?" He eyed her from across the table.

"Taking notes," she shrugged. "Who's in it?"

"Well…" He stalled, desperately wanting to go back in time and burn every single page. "Me, Serena…"

"Naturally," Blair mumbled under her breath; feeling the slightest, and most unexpected, tinge of jealousy.

"Nate. Chuck. My parents…" His eyes leveled with hers. "You."

"The bon motte tossing, label-whoring…"

"Stop," he interrupted her. Something about hearing his words come out of her mouth made him sad, disappointed. "Can we just…can we go back to pretending that Danny Beamon is the author?"

"Is that how you want to play this Humphrey?" Her question was not sarcastic. "You want to hide behind the anonymity and pretend it's not yours?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, defeated.

"Or do you think it's time to stand up and take ownership?"

"I don't know," he looked down at his hands in his lap. "Do you think there's any way for me to stop it from being published? Legally I mean?"

"That's a thought," Blair shrugged and made a note. "We can look into tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes we. You have me for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" He couldn't help but smile at the time frame. "Two weeks of Sanctuary?"

"Yes."

"And then what?"

"I return to the palace, of course." She shrugged dismissively.

"Of course." And as they returned to their meals, their conversation shifted to catching up on the summer. Blair inquired about his family and Dan inquired about her time in Monaco. Had Dan been listening, he would have heard the longing in her voice, the sadness. But, as it was, he was too caught up in the way her eyes sparkled when he talked of upcoming exhibits. She was happy to be there and he was beyond happy to have her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You know what I dislike about this time around?" Blair bypassed a greeting as she flew into the loft the next evening; looking rested and refreshed.

"Well hello there Blair, good to see you." Dan called from his spot on the sofa. They had made plans to meet for dinner to begin what she called a 'strategizing session'.

"You know what I dislike about this time around?" Her voice was more clipped as she sat a bag containing takeout onto the counter.

"What do you dislike about this time around?" He moved to the kitchen to get out plates.

"The setting," she began unpacking the bag. "Last time we were in the Hamptons at the Rhoades mansion with ocean views and a casual elegance. This time we're _here_. In a loft in Brooklyn with highway views and…" She grimaced at the plates he handed her. "Mismatched China. Definite downgrade."

"Definite." Dan's voice was rich with sarcasm as he reached for some of the food she brought.

"You know what I like _better _about this time around?" Blair moved past him towards the fridge.

"There's not a real possibility you might be carrying the spawn of Satan." Dan arched an eyebrow as he instantly debated the appropriateness of his response.

"Wow…" Blair's eyes swept over him in a show of surprise and impression. "Mighty big words there my friend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Dan took a deep breath. "I'm a little edgy. It brings out the mockery in me."

"I can tell." Her eyes twinkled with laughter. "Seriously….do you know what's better this time around?"

"Is there something better?"

"This time we can _both_ drink…" She pulled a bottle of wine from the bag. "And really, I think we should. Think you can rustle up some mismatched wine glasses Humphrey?"

"You got it," he couldn't help but chuckle as he produced two glasses and a cork screw before following her to the table, wine in tow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Okay…" Blair sighed and took another sip from her glass. They had long ago finished dinner and had moved, with another bottle of wine, into the living room. He sat at one end of the couch while she sat at the other, her legs stretched out across it; her feet close to him. "Since we cannot stop them from printing it, you're left with two options."

"Yes," Dan nodded; arm draped across the back of the sofa.

"First option…"

"Deny, deny, deny." He took a drink. "I could just let it go and, if anyone asks, say it's not mine."

"You could." Blair nodded thoughtfully.

"Nobody would ever have to know. It's not like there's a plethora of my writing out there to compare it to."

"True."

"But…" He thought it over for a moment. "**You** know."

"Don't worry about me, Humphrey. I'm not going to tell a soul."

"No, I meant…" He shifted on the couch so he could face her. "I meant that you figured it out. And if you figured it out, somebody else could figure it out."

"Sure," Blair shrugged. "But not everyone's as mentally astute as I"

"True." Dan couldn't help but grin. "And though it is about…_us_…it's not like Gossip Girl hasn't been covering our every move for years."

"Well, not **our** every move," Blair smirked as she waved her hand between them. "But I get your point. It could have easily been written by one of Gossip Girl's followers."

"Yeah..." He let out a deep breath and leaned forward; elbows resting on his knees. "I don't know. The storyline, the details…even if the rest of the world doesn't know, our friends will. My family will." His eyes grew sad as he looked down at the glass in his hand. Running a hand through his hair, he glanced up to her. "I could go with the second option; claim it. Step out in front of it and take ownership."

"Be a great man…" Blair's voice was soft as she smiled warmly.

"Ha!" He bit off a laugh.

"Well…" She finished her drink and moved to sit her glass on the table, sitting next to him. "Somebody once told me that honest is probably the best way to go in these situations." Her eyes met his with support and understanding. "Sooner or later it all comes out anyway."

"Wise," Dan smirked, a look of resignation on his face.

"I found it to be a tad pedestrian," she shrugged and he laughed. "But maybe he was right."

"Yeah…" Dan leaned back. "Maybe he was."

"I'm going to head out," Blair patted his knee and stood. "It's late and I'm tired. And you…you have a decision to make."

"Yes. Yes I do." And, after he saw that she was safe in a cab back to the city, he returned to his loft to do just that.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After a long, sleepless night and multiple crumpled lists of pros and cons, Dan had finally made a decision. And, as he stepped into the café to meet Blair for breakfast, he was unnervingly thankful that she had come to his side. Blair was waiting for him at a table. As he made his way to join her, she could tell—by the seriousness in his eyes and the set of his jaw—exactly what his decision was. He smiled hello and sank into the seat across from her. With a small nod, she pushed a cup of coffee in his direction; allowing him time to settle. Dan took a long drink from his cup, setting it back on the table before his eyes met hers.

"You're going to claim it," there was no question in her voice as she spoke. Dan nodded; one quick, blink-and-you'll-miss-it nod and took a deep breath.

"They'll never forgive me."

"Of course they will." Her retort was quick and certain; startling him.

"Blair…" He leaned closer. "The book…you don't know what's in it. You…"

"Oh come on, Dan…" She rolled her eyes and fixed her gaze on him. "This is the Upper East Side. Do you have any idea the sheer amount of atrocities that have been forgiven? You think you're the first to offend one of your own? You're not. You're just a part of the group now. You're on the _inside_."

"Clever."

"If I were you I would get used to a few quips now and then."

"Yeah…" He couldn't deny the truth to her words.

"Well," Blair moved, pulling her notebook from her purse. "Now that we know which route we're going, let's get organized."

"Oh-kay…" Dan leaned forward cautiously as she flipped through the pages.

"First, we need to go see the publisher. I'll call for an appointment."

"The publisher?" His voice cracked at the end, causing Blair to smirk as she answered.

"You said you wanted to claim it; be the author. The first step in doing that is…the publisher."

"Right," Dan let out a long breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"And then…" Blair held her notebook out to him. "We attend to this."

"What is this?" He took it from her and scanned the page.

"A list of people with whom you need to make amends. I know there's a part of you that would rather wait for them to come to you…"

"How would you even know…"

"But," she interrupted with a glare. "It's generally best to get out in front of the scandal before it hits," she spoke matter-of-factly. "Now, it's too late for the article. But the book is what's going to have your name on it. So, between now and the drop date, these are the people you need to contact and you know…do your thing."

"My thing?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Explain, seek forgiveness," she took a sip from her coffee. "Grovel, beg…your thing."

"Ah…" Dan nodded with sadness in his voice, the thought of telling everyone weighing on his mind. "Hey, you left somebody off."

"Who?"

"You." Dan watched as her lips curled up at the corners just before she sighed and shook her head.

"You don't need to make amends with me, Humphrey."

"You think that now, but the book…"

"It doesn't matter." Her eyes leveled with his; full of meaning and intent. "That's not how things are between us."

"Okay," he smiled softly and then chuckled. "Can I just say…you being so nice to me—totally freaks me out."

"Don't get too comfortable," Blair smirked. "You only have ten days left."

"And then?"

"We're going to have a little chat about your fall wardrobe." And as his laugh rang out into the café he felt the strangest sense of comfort. Blair in all her quick jabs-to-the-ribs glory was single-handedly keeping his mind from spiraling. He watched as she opened her phone to call the publisher and felt that no matter what was about to unfold, having her by his side, he could take it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next few days were spent canvassing the city. According to Blair's detailed outline, Dan set out to make amends with his family and friends and prepare them for what was about to happen.

Dan went alone to have breakfast with his dad and Lily. Rufus had read the article and had a sinking suspicion. Though he was less than thrilled at the thought of Dan disclosing information he had gained in confidence, he was secretly elated by the notion of Dan becoming a published author. Lily on the other hand, was much happier and more excited than he had any right to hope. As far as she was concerned, she had been forgiven for numerous discretions and her dirty laundry had already been aired; this was cause for celebration. Though Dan appreciated the notion, he was quick to dodge the festivities. He had a long list of people to tell; most of whom would register far below Lily's level of enthusiasm.

Blair went alone to talk to Chuck. While she was successful in warding off any potential litigation from Bass Industries, she was not successful in avoiding further scrutiny into her relationship with Dan. Chuck dismissed the article and the book with the same lack of interest with which he had dismissed Dan. He couldn't be moved to care much more than that and he certainly wouldn't be investing any funds in providing "Dan's stories" with any more credibility than they deserved. When he inquired about her sudden interest in Humphrey's literary aspirations, she was quick to avert her eyes and his attention. She had come to make sure Chuck wouldn't be going after Dan but she had no intention of delving into the reasons behind her visit; or the reason behind the reason. This wasn't about her and her stashed away past. This was about standing next to Dan. Following the smallest of small talk and sweetest of pleasantries, Blair left; hurrying back to Brooklyn. Though the day had been about protecting Dan, she felt the overwhelming desire to be far away from the life that had almost captured her; back to the place she had originally sought solace. Not knowing beforehand about her meeting with Chuck, Dan was shocked and worried about the effect such a meeting might have had on her. After he was convinced she was fine and touched by her gesture, they set out to meet Nate for drinks; alerting him to the upcoming book.

Nate was surprisingly upset by the news of the novel. There were things he had wanted to remain in the past; Lady Catherine, sending The Captain to jail. There were people he wanted to protect; mostly his mother. He was shocked that Dan had written a book about all of them. He was even more shocked that Blair seemed to be okay with that. Eyeing the interaction between the two of them, Nate finished his drinks and left early. Feeling terrible about the possibility of harming his friendship with Nate, Dan remained mostly silent for the rest of the evening. Seeing the need for a moment of pause and reflection, Blair remained silent; right next to him.

They went together to see the publisher. Dan was rightfully nervous as they sat down in his office. Blair watched as Dan went through the task of providing the man with sufficient proof that he was, in fact, the author of "Inside" and she grew rigid and stiff when the call was placed to Vanessa for her verification. She watched as Dan remained tense during the short conversation, rubbing at the back of his neck every time she spoke. Convinced, the publisher disconnected the phone call and they moved on. After a quick meeting and a few signatures, the editor walked them to the lobby and, just before they walked away, he handed Dan a first edition of the novel. Though future copies would list him as the author, this one was still penned by "Anonymous."

Long after the editor walked away, Dan stood, looking down at the cover, the enormity of the moment taking hold of him. Looking up at Blair, she could see it in his eyes; all of his questions. Was he doing the right thing? Was this really his book? Could this really be happening? She nodded, smiled, and, hooking her arm through his elbow, led him from the building. When they reached the loft, Dan carefully placed the book back in the tray that had once held his manuscript. And there it remained; unopened. Though he had offered it to Blair, suggesting she get an advance read of the disaster, she refused.

Blair accompanied Dan to the airport where he would take an early flight to California; intent on telling Serena in person. Though he knew it was the right thing to do, he couldn't help the anxiety that crept in. Blair had offered to go with him; seeing Serena would be nice. But ultimately they decided against it. After all that had happened between the three of them, the kiss, the suspicion, it was best for Blair to remain on the East Coast. As she watched him step from the car and then, bag in hand, through the doors of the airport, she couldn't help the tug she felt in the pit of her stomach. Rolling her eyes at herself, she settled back into the car, ordering the driver to take her home. With a small wave in Dan's direction, she left him; ready to take his journey.

Dan was gone for less than a day, under twenty-four hours. But the whole time he was gone, Blair found she was worried about him. Silently berating herself for caring, she hoped that Serena took the news well and that Dan would return in one piece.

And he did return in one piece; one scruffy, tired, guilty piece. Blair met him at the airport with a friendly smile and a waiting car. When he saw her, he offered a resigned sort of smile and moved towards her.

"How did it go?" She asked as the driver took Dan's one bag and put it in the car.

"It went okay," His voice was soft and by the look in his eyes, she knew he was hurting. Dan watched as Blair struggled internally with her reflex to hug him and her instinct to dodge him. He chuckled. "At any rate, she knows. And that's all I really have control over."

And that was all that was said on the subject. They rode in a contended silence from the airport to the loft where Blair took it upon herself to entertain him with stories of the nonsensical nature while he sat, slumped and defeated, on the couch. For the most part, his mission had been successful; everyone knew. The book was going to be published. He was the author and everyone knew about it. And, for the most part, everyone seemed to be relatively okay; surprised, irritated and slightly upset, but okay.

But Dan knew that even though things seemed to be okay at that moment, once the book debuted, once they read the words; all was bound to change. As he watched Blair move about the loft, pouring them drinks, he couldn't help the fear that seeped into his mind. He had spent all this time worrying about how everyone would react. Everyone, except for her. Dan knew that he and Blair had become reluctant friends. And when she had come to him in the Hamptons, their bond had moved past mere friendship to something more. She had spent all this time insisting that he need not worry about her; that they were above explanations and apologies.

But he knew better. He knew the words on the pages. He knew how the novel ended. And he knew that once she read them, all was bound to change. He couldn't help but wonder if, once all was out in the open, if she would still be standing next to him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You know, we're going to have to talk about her eventually." Blair's voice cut into Dan's thoughts as she fell into step with him. Two days away from the debut of the novel, they were heading out to MoMA to see a new exhibit and break out from the cloud of the impending novel.

"Her?" He raised his eyebrows. They had already discussed Serena in as much detail as he was willing to go into, so he was confused.

"You know," Blair sneered. "She who shall not be named." Dan chuckled.

"Are you talking about Vanessa?"

"I _said _she who shall not be named," she glared pointedly in his direction.

"Okay," he smiled and held the door open for her. "What about her?"

"How do you want to…handle her?"

"_Handle_ her?" His smile widened. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"Any number of Blair Waldorf specialties come to mind," she said in her too-sweet tone.

"Can I ask you something?" Dan stopped and turned to her. "In all seriousness?"

"Of course," she nodded, moving closer to him conspiratriously.

"Were you ever in the mafia?" He fought the smirk that threatened his stony expression. Blair's eyes narrowed before she turned on her heels and walked away from him. "Ah come on! Blair…" He hurried to catch up with her.

And, though she wanted to smack him, Blair was secretly thrilled to see his smile return to his face. His trip to California hadn't broken him quite yet. Though Blair very much wanted to see the woman punished for her role in what was about to unfold, Vanessa would be left alone. Wanting to move on and as far away from that as possible, Dan preferred that the subject of Vanessa be dropped. Begrudgingly, Blair agreed.

X-X-X-X-X-X

The day before the debut of "Inside" came quickly and with little overture. Trying for normalcy, Dan woke, showered, shaved and dressed. Over a cup of coffee and a bagel he read the morning paper. He went to his morning classes, had lunch and then returned to campus to finish up his afternoon. Throughout the day, he did all he could to avoid the fact that in less than twenty-four hours, his written word would be available for all to read.

In a show of solidarity and effort to maintain routine, Blair was reacquainting herself with all the finest shopping New York had to offer. She had been by his side for the better part of the last week and was excited for some time to herself; some time to enjoy her trip back to the states. And truthfully, there was very little Dan needed from her at that point. Everyone had been told, the book was going to debut, and she would be there to support him in the fallout. There was very little he needed from her at that point; at least on the surface. But that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach told another tale.

Groaning at the absurdity of it all, Dan knew he should use the free time to prepare himself for her imminent departure. She had only come for two weeks and she had made it clear she would be returning to the palace. So he desperately needed to control this surprising _need_ he felt for her. He would spend the night in with take out, reigning in his thoughts, assessing his feelings and finding a way to separate himself from Blair Waldorf. But all of that flew out the window when she arrived at his door that evening, bottle in hand.

"Champagne?" He eyed the bottle as she walked past him into the loft; a blur of silk and Chanel.

"It's time to celebrate," she explained; voice light and airy as she moved to the kitchen in search of flutes. "Truly, Humphrey, we need to talk about your selection of stemware."

"Agreed," Dan rolled his eyes and followed her. "What are we celebrating?"

"You're joking right?" She managed an annoyed glance in his direction before pulling two slightly acceptable glasses from his shelf.

"Blair…" He began, knowing where this was headed.

"Dan," she turned to him; smile wide. "You're going to be an author." He groaned in protest, but she ignored him and continued. "Yes, you're selling out your friends and family to do so…"

"Thanks."

"But when the dust finally settles, and it _will_, you will be a published author," she nudged him with her foot and held the bottle out to him. "And, as your friend, I am deciding that tonight is going to just be about that. Last week was about preparation. Next week will be about…humiliation and reconciliation." Dan laughed. "But tonight, we're just going to put all of that aside and in the spirit of celebration, we are going to get…ridiculously drunk." And in her eyes Dan could see that this celebration was about more than just his book; it was about the celebration they never had in the Hamptons. Taking the bottle from her, he surrendered.

"And eat sushi?" His smile was warm; conveying his understanding.

"And soft cheese," she added with a knowing nod.

"You got it," Dan twisted the cork and the champagne popped open with a slight fizz. Blair held out the glasses as he poured.

"There we go…" She grinned and then, holding her glass up to him, offered a toast. "To…being on the _inside_."

"Really?" His voice went flat. "I think you can do better than that." Blair managed to subdue her laugher, her face growing serious.

"How about…" She tipped her head to the side, her eyes meeting his. "How about Congratulations; for achieving a dream, for reaching a goal…for being a great man." Though Dan's initial reaction was to laugh, something about the way she looked at him told him she hadn't meant it to be funny. And that nagging feeling in his stomach returned.

"Thank you," he smiled and watched as she clinked her glass to his and took a drink. He watched and waited until she finished her drink; wanting her attention. "I mean it, Waldorf. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he would have sworn he saw her blush slightly under his gaze before she shrugged and brushed it off. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right."

"Good," she reached for the bottle and topped off their glasses. "Now…" She pointed to the glass in his hand, meaning in her eyes.

"Ridiculously drunk?" He smirked.

"That's the spirit." And with a clink of their glasses, Dan joined her in her quest for debauchery.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

One bottle of champagne, one bottle of Pignot Noir, and three beers later, the two of them were bordering on ridiculous and way past drunk. Playing album after album, they were sprawled out in the living room. Blair laid back on the couch and Dan on his back on the floor looking up to where she was.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Blair peered down at him.

"Sure," he shrugged, leaning up to take a drink from his beer.

"The article…the excerpt from your book...it was good. It was really good."

"What?" He put down his bottle and sat up on his elbows to look at her more seriously.

"You heard me," she shot him a glance. "I thought it was really good. I'm not surprised they wanted to publish it."

"Wow…" Dan breathed, amazed. Blair Waldorf was offering him a compliment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Dan felt emboldened by her honesty.

"Please," she waved her hand.

"I…" He paused to sit up completely. "I'm kind of excited about the book. Don't get me wrong, if I could have stopped it from being printed and saved my family and friends from all of it, I would. In a heartbeat." He ran a hand through his hair. "But since I can't…I have to admit, being published…kind of exciting."

"I _knew_ it," she smirked, turning on the couch so that her feet dangled next to him. "I knew somewhere deep down you had to be a little eager to see your words in print."

"Well…you were right," he settled back onto his elbows. "Though I would never admit that to anyone else." Blair laughed softly as the conversation ebbed.

"Dan." Blair's voice was soft as she broke the silence.

"Blair."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Shoot," he laughed, amused by this new game they were playing; surprised by the ease at which they became the other's confidant.

"I am so happy that I'm not pregnant." And just like that the humor sucked right out of the room. "I just…I never really had a chance to be happy about it and you're the only one who knows." She took a deep, steadying breath. "I am unbelievably happy that I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah. I know…" His voice was barely above a whisper as he abandoned his spot on the floor to sit next to her.

"I don't think I have ever been more relieved in my whole entire life. When the doctor told me the tests were wrong…I just…" her eyes grew teary as she remembered. Unable to find words befitting his understanding, Dan simply smiled and reached for her hand; squeezing it reassuringly. "Sorry."

"No, no," Dan's voice was soft. "Don't be sorry. It makes absolute sense that you were happy, that you _are_ happy. If it makes you feel any better, I was happy for you too."

"Yeah?" She sniffed lightly and settled in her seat right next to him.

"Of course," he chuckled lightly and draped his arm around her on the back of the couch. "You're young, you're still in college…and I know your heart wasn't in it. Of course I was happy for you." Taking a moment to recover, Blair smiled up at him; subconsciously settling closer to his side.

"You know…the reason I haven't asked more about your novel, the reason I haven't read it…" She took a deep breath. "I'm kind of afraid to. I'm not sure I want to know what you've thought of me all of these years." And just like that, Blair gave him an opening.

"Well…" Dan let out a breath, gathering his nerve. "In all honesty, I'm kind of afraid for you to read it."

"Really?" She looked to him, forehead crinkled.

"Yeah…" He nodded. "Can I tell you a secret? Well, it's not going to be much of a secret after the book comes out, but…" He glanced sideways at her and she nodded. Moving his arm from behind her, he leaned forward and took one full minute of contemplation before he spoke again; making a split decision to continue. "You've always been my favorite."

"What?" Though he wasn't looking at her, he could hear the shock in her voice.

"Of the Upper East Siders—you've always been my favorite," Dan shifted, turning his body and his attention to her. "I mean; don't get me wrong, I loved Serena…very much. And Nate has been a great friend. But…above all I value honesty, hard work, intelligence and loyalty." His hand reached out to pat her knee, now resting right against his. "And you, Miss Waldorf, take the lead in all four categories; sometimes to a fault. And don't get me wrong, sometimes you used those qualities for evil but you never swayed. You stayed true to who you are. It's not hard to admire that in a person. Even if that person is Blair Waldorf."

"Wow." She breathed, slightly humored. "You _are_ drunk."

"Ha! I must be. I mean…I'm spilling secrets with you." He laughed, relieved at her reaction. "Who would have guessed this is how it would all play out?"

"Not me." Blair was thrown by the emotions his revelation stirred up in her; emotions she hadn't felt since the Hamptons.

"Me neither." As Dan took a sip from his beer, Blair moved, placing her hand over the one of his that still rested on her knee.

"You're not so bad yourself, you know." Blair nudged him with her shoulder; embarrassed by her admissions. "There is a reason that I came to you this summer, over everyone else. You're loyal and honest and…not so bad yourself." Their eyes met in a shared smile. "Though I would never admit that to anyone else." They both chuckled.

"Thanks." Dan sank back into the couch, taking her hand with his.

"You're welcome." Feeling the need to be closer to him, Blair followed him; nestling close to his side. Neither of them released their hold on the other and neither of them bothered to think that they should. It was nothing new, after all. They had hugged, held hands—she had even slept in his bed in the Hamptons. Though the difference in the moment was resoundingly clear.

As the conversation stalled and the music took over, Blair's mind began to wander. All of the events of the last week, the last summer, those two weeks in the Hamptons began to make their way to the front and center. Her hand, held tightly in Dan's, was just an extension of the way she felt in his presence; warm, soft, safe. If she had had slightly less to drink that night, she might have yanked her hand away; fending off that feeling. But this night, in this moment, she simply couldn't. Out of the corner of her eye, she studied him; strong jaw, kind eyes, broad shoulders. He had been such a friend to her. And did he really just tell her that she was his favorite?

"Dan…" Speaking of its own volition, her voice surprised her.

"Blair…" He turned his head to look at her and for the first time, she realized just how dangerously close his face was.

"Can I tell you a secret?" There was something different in her voice, something new in her eyes; something that made Dan's breath catch. And he could swear he felt her thumb caressing his hand ever so lightly. Fighting every urge he had to lean in and close the mere inches between his face and hers, he reminded himself that this was Blair; his friend, the future princess. Struggling for control, he shook his head and whispered,

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." And he swore he saw disappointment flash in her eyes.

"Yeah..." She nodded and took in a deep breath, the scent of him filling her head.

"Yeah…" He exhaled and with great effort, moved away from her. Standing, he moved towards the window, leaning against the ledge. And the weighted silence returned. Blair looked down at the bottle she held in her hands; her mind grasping for something, though she knew not what. With arms crossed, Dan watched; his breath steadying.

"Dan?" She looked up to him.

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you ever…" She looked down to her hands and back up to him. "Do you ever get tired of being the good guy? Of doing the right thing?" His eyes met hers and the intensity there made her heart skip. The moments it took Dan to answer felt like years to her.

"Yes." His voice was heavy; weighted with all that had happened between them. The two weeks in the Hamptons, Blair's sudden arrival in the city, her trip to Brooklyn to celebrate—champagne in hand. He felt vulnerable, open, exposed. Nodding her implicit understanding, Blair rose to her feet and slowly moved to stand in front of him. Dan didn't move a muscle; he just waited.

"Dan…" She was barely a foot away from him; so close he could smell her perfume, her hair. It was intoxicating.

"Blair…" The way her name rolled off his tongue gave her a chill.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Her eyebrow arched slightly as she took half a step closer. Running a hand through his hair, Dan couldn't take his eyes from her. And then with a deep, steadying breath, he nodded.

"Yes."

"I am so…" Her eyes shifted away from his, staring out over his shoulder. "So confused."

"About?" He whispered, studying her face intently.

"Everything…" She breathed, her eyes twinkling in the light from outside. And when her eyes shifted back to his, Dan abandoned all hope of holding himself together. Every single cell in his body wanted to kiss her, even the ones that had been stopping him before. To make matters worse, he was almost certain that she wanted him too. He pushed away from the ledge, intent on moving closer and as a smile began on her face, he had his answer.

And just like the alarm that rings out in the morning, Dan's cellphone buzzed and jumped on the table. Both sets of eyes turned to glare at the phone that had effectively pulled them from the almost-moment. Not sure if he was thankful or angry, Dan was the first to move, stepping around her and sweeping the phone up off the table.

"It's a text…" He opened the phone. "From Serena."

"Ah…" Blair nodded; the information snapping her back into focus. Serena; her best friend, the love of his life. With a smirk she moved back to the couch; perfect.

"She wants to talk." He watched as she took it in, arms crossing over her chest.

"You should call her." She smiled; a hint of sweet and sad.

"Blair…" Dan held his hands out to her.

"You should call her." She insisted and rose to her feet. "Besides, it's late and I should head home…"

"You could stay," the offer was out of his mouth before he could think to stop it.

"Hmm…" Blair smiled, almost regrettably. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I didn't mean…" He took a step closer to her.

"I know," she held her hand up. "But I think I will sleep better in my own bed and we both need our sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Dan's eyes grew sad as he looked down at the phone in his hand; remembering the reason for her trip.

"Yeah," Blair pulled on her coat and reached for her purse. "Plus, I need to get up early; head to the bookstore, buy a new novel." Her smile widened.

"Oh God…" He followed as she moved to the door; keeping a modest distance between them. "Are you really going to read it?"

"Tomorrow." She nodded.

"You know…when you're done, if you want to…I don't know. If you want to yell," he shrugged with half a smirk. "I'll be here."

"Okay," she chuckled and stepped through the door he opened. "Good night Dan. And…thank you—for everything." Her eyes held deep sincerity; her voice gratitude.

"Wait…" His face scrunched up playfully. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking _you_?" Blair laughed.

"Well you're welcome then," her eyes shifted to the phone in his hand. "You should call her."

"I'll think about it," he stuffed the phone in his pocket; his mind debating his body over the decision to hug her or not. Deciding for him, Blair took another step away from him.

"Good night Humphrey."

"Good night Waldorf." Dan offered a small wave and with a quick nod, Blair hurried down the stairs, out of the building, away from the loft.

As she settled into the backseat of a cab, the sparkle from her engagement ring caught her eye. Twisting the ring on her finger, she felt her stomach clench; guilty. Though she wasn't quite sure if she felt bad about what had just almost unfolded in the loft or if she felt worse for wearing the ring in the first place. Either way, she felt like she was betraying _somebody_. But was it Louis? Or Dan? Or herself?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dan woke with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was it; the book was out. There was no turning back. He wasn't sure if the pounding in his head was due to that, the remnants of his night with Blair, or his phone call with Serena. As he rolled over in bed and opened his eyes, he wished for a dark, dreary, stormy day. But, true to form, his hopes were dashed. It was bright and sunny and not a cloud in sight. Forcing himself out of bed and into his daily routine, he wondered just how long it would be before the phone calls started.

Before he headed into the city for class, Dan made a stop for coffee; desperate for the caffeine. His mind was a mess. He glanced at his watch and then at his phone, knowing fully well that there was no way Blair had had time to read the book. But he looked anyway; waiting for her call.

After she had left him the night before, he had talked to Serena. The call was short and sweet. Given some time, she had calmed down considerably and was not quite as angry as she had been when he was there. He had been honest with her from the very beginning, not hiding what the book was going to tell about her. And he knew that she, out of everyone, had right to be angry. And she was, though at the end of their call last night had ended amicably. But that wasn't what was weighing on his mind.

Blair. Blair was weighing on his mind. It was her call that held the most meaning for him. And he was honestly way past denying it.

As Dan went about his day; class, lunch, library…the silence from his phone was deafening. She still hadn't called. Nobody had, but it was her that kept him on pause. As he headed into his afternoon, he resolved to leave his phone alone. Turning it off, he dropped it into his bag where it would remain until he returned to the loft that evening.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Dan stepped through the loft, he sat his dinner and bag on the counter, pulling his phone out for the first time in hours. Turning it on, he waited. Holding his breath he watched as it started up and then his message light blinked. He had voicemail. Walking to the fridge for a much needed beer, Dan flipped open his phone and dialed his message box.

"Here we go…" He took a long drink and a deep breath.

_You have six new messages_. His eyes went wide. _First message._

*BEEP*

"Hey Dan, it's dad [_and Lily!]_ and Lily. We bought your book [_two copies!_]. We started reading it and…it's good [_really good!_]. Anyway. If you need to talk or…really anything, we're here. Congratulations, son. Bye. [_Bye!]_

*BEEP*

"Hey, it's Eric. Saw the novel. And it's…nice. I mean…compared to the others, I don't come off so bad, so…hey, thanks for that. And it is well written... Listen…if you need a safe house, Sarah Lawrence is just a few minutes away. And I'm here.

*BEEP*

"A pretty boy? You had to call me a pretty boy? I mean…it's not enough that I'm having sex with everybody and their mother! And I mean…literally…I'm having sex with their mothers! But you have to call me a _pretty boy_? Damn Dan. And what the hell kind of name is COLE? And for the record…I read. A lot. Read this damn book…..a pretty boy?"

*BEEP*

"Dan. It's Vanessa. Listen…I know that the book comes out today and I don't want to say I'm sorry, because I'm not. But…if you need somebody, a friend to talk to, I'm always here. My number is 719..."

_Message deleted_. *BEEP*

"Well, well, well. Guess I'm not the only Humphrey to be banished to Hudson. I'll make up the spare bed for you. See you soon."

*BEEP*

"Hi. It's me. I read the book. It's…wow…I don't know what to say Dan. I'm hurt and surprised and…confused. Our whole relationship is just…out there and…it's a lot to take in. A lot. And the end…I just never…Dan…

Does she know?"

*BEEP*

_There are no new messages_.

With little ceremony Dan ended his call and tossed his phone to the counter, running his hand over his face and into his hair. Well, that wasn't _so_ bad. Nate was mad, clearly. He knew there was work to be done there; apologies to be made. But the fact that he even bothered to call must have meant something. He would call him in the morning.

Serena was hurt and confused. Dan chuckled bitterly; she wasn't the only one. Her question loomed over him like a heavy weight; _Does she know?_ Though he had yet to hear from her, he could only assume that she did. If Nate and Serena had finished the novel, Blair must have certainly managed to read through it.

No longer in the mood to eat, Dan put his food in the fridge and meandered to his office; beer in hand. Looking around the room, his eyes settled on the tray where the book now sat. It had been quite a while since he had read through what was once just a manuscript, an experiment. Finishing his beer, he moved; taking the book carefully in his hands. Flipping through it, he scanned some of what he wrote.

To be fair, Serena did not come across all that bad. His rendition of her was honest; beautiful, sweet, unsure. The story was far enough away from the truth that he avoided a blatant reference to her, but the overall aura that went with Serena Van der Woodsen was evident.

He flipped further; Nate was right. Cole was a terrible name. Dan chuckled and shook his head. Maybe if he had been given the chance to re-write it before submission he would have had time to research a more appropriate name. As it was…he hadn't.

Moving towards the end of the book, his stomach sank. Blair still hadn't called him. Maybe this was her way of dealing with it; the silent treatment. He was shocked to realize that he wasn't really ready for that; for her to drop him completely. Yelling he could take, hell—yelling would be a welcome, familiar contrast to the last week. But the silence was killing him. As he put the book back in the tray, he half considered calling her. But forcing Blair into a corner was not exactly the smartest move, so he refrained. Pulling a random DVD from his shelf, he settled on the couch with his laptop and another beer; hoping the movie would help him pass the time.

And as he watched, mostly, he waited. With his eyes continuously drifting to the door, he waited. With his cell phone resting on the couch right next to him, he waited. And waited. And nothing. Not a call. Not a text. Nothing. The movie finished and the beer was gone and finally, Dan surrendered. Shutting down his computer and flipping off the lights, he was heading to bed. He pulled on his pajamas and turned down his blankets and, with one more sad look to his phone, he crawled into bed. His eyes grew heavy and his breathing slowed and just as he was about to fall asleep and put this miserably long day to an end, he was startled awake by a knock at the door.

A knock. He immediately sat up. It had to be her. Throwing back the covers, he flew out of bed and rushed through the loft. His heart was pumping as his adrenaline flowed. Though he would never be able to pinpoint the exact reason for his hurry; Nervousness? Fear? Excitement? Impending doom? Either way, he was in a hurry. Because he knew that, regardless of her reaction, this moment was big; bigger than the book, bigger than the messages. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he pulled open the door.

And there she stood; Blair Waldorf. She was impeccably dressed with his book tucked tightly under her arm. When his eyes met hers, the look there made him pause. She looked…a little lost, a little scattered. The fire, the hate, the petulance he expected to see had been replaced with this confusion that he had only seen a handful of times.

Neither of them spoke as she scanned his face, her internal struggle keeping her immobilized for the moment. She had been at war with herself the entire day. Since she had finished the book she had been trying to decide exactly how she felt about it. And, standing in his doorway, seeing the guilt and fear in his eyes, she still did not know.

Blair pulled the book out from under her arm and held it out to him, taking a step in his direction. Reflexively, Dan stepped back, allowing her into the loft. His hands moved to take the book from hers. This one had his name on it; _Inside—by Dan Humphrey_.

"You read it," he felt sad, ashamed; afraid. Shutting the door behind her, he was ready to face the music.

"It's…" She took a deep breath and slowly turned to face him. "It's very good." Making a decision to be his friend first, she continued. "It is incredibly insightful. It is well written and fresh and…entertaining."

"That is…not at all the reaction I was expecting." A small smile tugged at his lips. He couldn't help it; a compliment from Blair Waldorf had that effect on him.

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "It's the truth and…you said that you value honesty…"

"I do," he nodded, the tension in the air intensified as she reminded them both of their previous conversation.

"Do you?" Her question was loaded and pointed and he got the message; loud and clear.

There was a long silence; a silence that held all of the words that had remained unsaid between them, all of the thoughts they had barely dared to think. Maybe it was the late hour, maybe it was all the beer he had consumed on an empty stomach, or maybe it was because this had just gone on too long; but Dan was done with leaving words unsaid. If nothing else, this book had provided him with an opening. And just as he opened his mouth to finally _go there_, to address the elephant in the room, Blair, in typical Blair fashion, beat him to the punch.

"Dan…the way you write her…" Blair swallowed the lump in her throat, summoning her courage. "If I were reading into this, if _anybody_ were reading into this, it would seem as though, maybe…maybe he likes her."

"What you actually mean to say is…"

"Maybe _you_ like _me_." And there it was. So simple but so complex. His eyes held hers, trying to determine if she was scared or hopeful or just a little bit of both. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again; looking to the ground. And she waited; with baited breath, she waited. Finally, his eyes rose to hers and he spoke.

"Maybe…" He breathed; his heart in his throat.

"You like me?" Though there was sadness in her eyes, her mouth twitched towards a smile.

"I do." He answered before any real thought.

"You do?"

"I did." He corrected quickly.

"You did?" Her forehead crinkled. At a loss for words, Dan turned from her, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head.

"God, Blair. I don't know what to…"

"How could you not tell me?" Her voice rang out into the loft; carrying part of the anger and frustration he had been expecting all along. He turned to face her again. "I have been here for over a week. I have been your friend! I have stood by you in the face of Serena and Nate and Chuck! I have refused Louis' requests to return to his side! All because I wanted to stand by you! And this whole time it was right here, in print!" She grabbed the book out of his hands. "And you…how could you not tell me?"

"I tried! I did. I told you last night that you were my favorite…" His voice wavered at the end. "But, every other time I tried to talk to you about what was in the book, you deflected."

"I am not talking about what was in the book!" She tossed it to the ground with a thud.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"About…about…Dan..." She stared straight into his eyes. "Do you?" And he knew what she was asking.

"Yes…" He whispered, his hand at the back of his neck. "No. I don't know."

"You don't _know_?" She pressed forward.

"What do you want me to say, Blair?"

"I want you to tell me the truth. You said you value honesty and honestly, Dan, if there was ever a time for the truth, this is it."

"The truth?" He laughed cynically. "The truth is…The truth is…I don't know what the truth is…."

"Yes you do," she challenged him; finding that she _wanted_ to hear it.

"What am I supposed to say here Blair? What do you want to hear? That I liked you? That I still like you?" He took a deep breath, trying to control his feelings. "That…that the kiss between us _meant_ something to me…something more than a social experiment gone wrong?"

"Did it?" She interrupted, knowing she was playing with fire.

"Does it even matter?" He shrugged, defeated. "The first time we kissed made you realize you wanted to be with Chuck. And the second time was to cover for you and Louis..." His stomach clinched as he recalled those memories, burned into his mind. "What was I supposed to do? Look into the eyes of this girl who…God! You told me it meant nothing to you! The _biggest mistake of your life_ were the exact words you used. I was just supposed to put myself out there and what? What Blair?"

"Yes!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Yes. You put yourself out there! And since when have you been afraid of putting yourself out there? Have you seen your novel?"

"A novel I never wanted published! A novel that was stolen from me!"

"Out of the top tray of your inbox on a desk in a loft that apparently everyone has a key to!"

"Fine. Fine…" He shook his head and looked to the ground. "You're right. Maybe I should have told you. And, under normal circumstances, maybe I would have. But…everything just happened so fast. I didn't hear from you for a week and then, when I did, you were telling me what a mistake it was and how you wanted to be with Chuck and then, just as quickly, Louis was here and you were getting _engaged_! And then you showed up in the Hamptons…" He watched as the memory came back to her. "When was I supposed to tell you? When was I supposed to add more drama to your plate, Blair? That's not who I am. I am your **friend**…long before I _like you_, long before the kiss meant something to me. And as your friend, I just…I couldn't step into the middle of the Chuck and Louis show. That's not me. That's not who I am."

"You should have told me…" Her voice was low, resigned; finished with the fight.

"Would it have mattered?" Though he did not expect an answer, he couldn't help but ask the question. And for the briefest of seconds, he saw her eyes shine bright, her face open up. And then, just as quickly, she turned away from him. As hopeless as the situation was, as hopeless as it had felt from the beginning, this gave him hope. "Blair…" He moved to stand in front of her, a new confidence in his posture. "Blair. Would it? If I had told you that I…that I _felt _something. Would it have mattered?"

"Dan…" She looked to him, the confusion drawing wrinkles to her forehead, desperation to her voice. "Please…"

"Blair," he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder; his mind reeling for entirely new reasons. Her eyes rose to his and his heart stopped beating. He felt like everything he had was resting on her answer. "Would it have _mattered_?"

"I…" She looked down at her hands; fidgeting with the ring on her finger. Her mind was a mess and her heart was at full speed. Looking back up at him was overwhelming; she wanted to cry. She was so confused. "I don't know what to say."

"The _truth_. Blair, you are honest, above all else. And if there was ever a time for the truth, this is it." He gulped and steeled himself. "Would it have mattered?" And after a long, heavy silence, her voice rang out and the silence shattered.

"Yes." And his heart started beating again. And everything rushed back to him; the kiss, the Hamptons, last night. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he took a step towards her.

"Blair…" And she could hear it in his voice; hope. An ache, a hurt took over her body as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"But," her word stopped him in his tracks. "It might have mattered then. But…but it doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't…" He trailed off as a sad reality sat in.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes welled up. "I am. But…it's too late. It's…" She stood tall as her sense of duty kicked in. "I am engaged…to a wonderful man. And in three days, I'm leaving. I'm going back to him, back to Monaco. I'm planning a wedding…" And though he could hear the words she was speaking, _it was too late_. He didn't buy it. Her recent admission had emboldened him; whether she wanted it to or not.

"Do you love him?" He interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's…it's not that simple." Her defense was weak as she averted her eyes.

"Yes it is, Blair." Dan's voice was rich with conviction. "Yes it is."

"I'm going to marry him," she reminded him, raising her hand in effort to back up her statement.

"That wasn't my question." He took a step towards her.

"I'm going to marry him and…"

"Do you _love_ him?" He pressed forward and watched as her defense system kicked in; her eyes hardening.

"I don't love you." She spat out in a moment of desperation. And, despite his best efforts, Dan flinched away from her; immediately softening Blair's shell. "I'm sorry. I…" Her hand reached out as if to comfort him, but stopped short of touching him; knowing that might push her over the edge.

"No, it's okay. It's fine." Dan's smile was crooked as he gathered his composure. "That's fair." He took a deep breath and held her gaze. "But it's not really an answer to my question."

"Dan…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "I…I can't…"

"It's okay. You don't have to. I know the answer."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Her eyes went wide. "You think you _know_ me?"

"I do. I do know you. Blair…" Feeling suddenly calm and sure, he lowered his voice. "I know you. I know the dark, evil part of you that gets caught up in scheming and take downs. The part that can be vindictive and mean. And I know the other part too…the part that fights for what she wants, the part that loves documentaries and cinema noir. The part that could spend a whole day staring at the Degas. And you know what…" He resisted the urge to touch her, knowing it would send her over the edge. "I knew both those parts when I kissed you. I knew both those parts when I finished this book…and last night when you were confused…"

"Please stop," her eyes pleaded with his. "I…I really can't do this. I came here to be your friend, Dan. To help you…the way you helped me in the Hamptons; without question, without…" She swallowed back a lump that was forming in her throat and took a step back towards the door. "I'm leaving. In three days. I'm leaving and I'm going back to him…" Dan opened his mouth with his last attempt to stop her. "And yes, Dan. Yes. I do love him." His mouth closed and his heart thudded; the drive in him deflating. Nodding, he fought to find his voice; watching as she stood in his living room, not having the slightest idea of the turmoil that was brewing inside of her. His will fell to the ground.

"Okay…" He forced a smile onto his face as his mind scattered to regain control. "Okay."

"Dan, listen…" Her need to erase any hurt she may have caused him took over.

"Hey…" He held up his hand and shook his head. "You don't have to…" He chuckled lightly. "You don't have to say anything else." Running his hand through his hair, he looked around the loft; avoiding her eyes, looking for a way out. Both of them wanting to flee.

"Maybe I should…" She gestured towards the door.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It is pretty late and I have…a whole host of messages to return tomorrow. You know; humiliation and reconciliation."

"Serena?" Blair's voice cracked. She cleared her throat, fighting to return to some sort of normal.

"And Nate," Dan nodded.

"I can…" She tried for a smile. "I can come over in the morning and we can figure out how to…"

"Nah," Dan interrupted, shaking his head. "I think I can take it from here."

"What?" Her face scrunched up in surprise.

"Yeah. You should…you should head home, back to Monaco." Dan hated the way his heart hurt at the thought; hated doing what was _right_. "I appreciate all that you have done, Blair. I really do. Coming here and helping me; it was above and beyond the call of duty for a friend." He wavered for the slightest of moments. "But I think I can take it from here. And you…you have a wedding to plan."

"Are you…are you _dismissing_ me?" Her face looked so sad.

"No," he smiled. "I'm thanking you, for everything and…relieving you of any sense of duty or obligation…"

"Humphrey," she tried, hating the feeling she had that she was abandoning him.

"Waldorf…" He interrupted, his eyes growing soft, sad.

"Okay," Blair cut him off, seeing the conflict in his face. "Okay." Moving towards the door, she took deep breaths; hoping her mind would slow down and begin to make sense of all that had just transpired. Walking through the door he held open for her, she turned back to him. "You know, if you need anything else…"

"I know," he nodded, taking a step back. Forcing his eyes to hers, it took all he had to follow through. "Good night, Blair."

"Good night, Dan." And then, despite the overwhelming fear that this might be the last time she really saw him, Blair watched as he slowly, but firmly, shut the door in her face. Willing her legs to move, she hurried away from the loft; hailing a cab and climbing inside. But it was only after her cab was across the Brooklyn Bridge that her armor faded away; and the tears began to fall.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day brought with it the gloomy overcast that Dan had been wishing for the day before. He was incredibly thankful. As he rolled over in his bed, tugging the sheet up over his head, his mind instantly ran through the events from the night before. Though he wouldn't go so far to say he was heartbroken, he was certainly heart-_hurt_. He should have known better, truthfully. She was Blair Waldorf and she was engaged to a Prince. Though he had not dared to imagine he would have ever had a chance when it was just Chuck and his ever-present hold on a part of her. Once Louis was in the mix, Dan didn't stand a chance. And he should have known better.

Debating over what had more control over him; his want for coffee or his need for the dark, lonely confines of his room, Dan groaned and glanced at the clock. He had slept much later than he anticipated; it was almost noon. Surely she was gone by now; packed up nicely in a private jet, on her way across the ocean. Scrubbing his hands over his stubbly face, he rose from bed. Plucking his phone off his nightstand, he went to the kitchen. Caffeine and food were going to be a necessity before he began his phone calls. Thankfully there were no additions to his mailbox. Catching himself in the mirror, he felt a sort of contentment. His hair was a crumpled mess, much like the scruffy landscape on his face. He looked like he felt. Maybe now that the book was out, now that everyone knew, now that she had realized all of his secrets and left him to his own; maybe now he could embrace the dark, lonely writer he was destined to become. At least it was out in the open now.

Pouring water into the pot for coffee, he flipped on the switch and moved to the cupboard. The ache in his gut needed some sort of sustenance but he couldn't decide. Toast? Cereal? For half a second he contemplated throwing on clothes and going down the street for something more substantial. The coffee was better and the bagel selection was amazing; but the comfort of his t-shirt as sweats was putting up quite a fight. Staring at the door, he debated the possibility of throwing on shoes and going to the café just as he was. As his mind worked harder than it needed to, he was jarred from his internal discourse by a soft but solid knock on the door.

Hearing no yelling, he quickly ruled out Nate and Serena. Maybe it was Rufus, coming to check on him. Or Jenny, coming to help him pack. With a wry smile, he moved to open the door. And he froze. Standing before him, looking as amazing as ever;

"Blair…" He breathed; stunned to see her there. Her eyes locked with his and she found that she was not quite prepared for the feelings that lingered within. She hesitated for only a beat before stepping past him into the loft; head high and shoulders squared. He shut the door and turned to face her.

"You're on the bestseller list," she held out the folded newspaper in her hand.

"But I thought you were…" he started again; struggling to comprehend her presence.

"Did you hear me, Dan?" She interrupted, waving the paper in his face. "The bestseller list. The New York Times. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"I don't care about the list," he brushed it aside with his hand. "What are you…"

"Yes you do," her jaw was set and her voice was firm.

"I…" Dumbfounded; he was completely dumbfounded. What was she doing there?

"You're a writer, Dan. A writer. This has been a dream of yours and now…" She shoved the paper into his hands. "Your dream has been realized. Everything else aside, that's pretty special." She was being his friend;_ that's_ what she was doing there.

"Yeah," he sighed, gripping the newspaper.

"Yeah." She smiled and then moved away from him.

"I cannot believe you're here…" His eyes followed her as she walked to the kitchen, searching for a coffee cup.

"I'm loyal, remember? Sometimes to a fault," she called out to him from where she poured her coffee.

"Yes," he chuckled as she rejoined him in the living room. "Yes you are."

"Don't know me as well as you thought, huh Humphrey?" Though the memory of the night before was still raw for the both of them, her attempt at banter was not lost on him.

"Apparently not," he managed half a smirk for her benefit. She smiled a thankful, genuine smile before she went into task mode.

"Now," she sat her cup on the counter. "We need to go out."

"Out?" He raised his eyebrows. "For what?"

"Breakfast," she glanced at her watch. "Or lunch. Anything. Your book was published, you're on the bestseller list and Gossip Girl has gone completely batty. If we're seen together in public, it will show a united front, it will show you have support…It will show that you aren't on a one way train out of town. That you're still…one of us. And in order to do that…"

"We need to go out." Her logic made perfect sense to him; which was comforting and disturbing all at once.

"Well," she looked him over and scrunched up her nose. "_You_ need to shower and shave…but then, yes. We need to go out."

"Listen, Blair…" Dan began.

"Don't argue with me, Humphrey. I know what I'm doing. Go. Now. Get into the bathroom and get after it. Because if you don't go willingly, I _will_ make you. And if you think things between us are a little uncomfortable now, just wait until I'm shoving you into a wet shower with your clothes on." She stood tall, confident; determined. Trying to hide just how happy he was to see her, he pondered her directions for just a moment before he surrendered and did as he was told.

As he disappeared from her line of sight, Blair let out a sigh of relief; a breath she had been holding since the moment she had decided to come that morning. Glancing around the room, at the scene of the crime, she felt no more stable and sure than she had the night before, than she had the whole time she had been in New York. Taking one last sip of her coffee, her face twisted up in disgust and she poured it down the sink. Moving to the living room, she took a seat on the couch and her eyes fell upon the book. The book she had brought with her the night before, the book she had thrown to the ground; the book that had brought all of _this_ to light. Her first instinct was to toss it from the rooftop deck outside. But it wasn't the book's fault that she no longer knew what she wanted. It wasn't the book's fault that she was so dangerously close to ditching _what was right_. She laughed bitterly as she thought about the concept. What _was _right? Was she marrying Louis because it was the right thing to do? Was she sitting in Dan's loft, forcing their friendship back to center, because it was the right thing to do? And was there ever really a _right_ thing to do?

She had very little time to ponder any of those questions; very little time to delve into any of the answers. In no time at all, Dan returned to the living room; showered, shaved, dressed. After being sent back to his closet for a different shirt, only once, the two of them set out for lunch. Though it took them a few bumps to get back into their old 'flow', they did eventually. The back and forth returned; the wise quips and intellectual banter. But there was a noticeable change in their interaction. Blair would, at times, avoid his eyes. And Dan would, at all costs, avoid touching her. Things were different. But her being there said a lot; and for that, he was touched.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blair had been right. Being seen with her had all of the positive effects she had noted. Gossip Girl ran a blast putting the Upper East Side, and Dan, slightly more at ease. He eventually called Serena and did his best to damper the flames that ensued. By the end of the conversation, she was able to admit that the book was good; despite her involvement. And she was willing to believe, at least on the surface, that he had expanded quite liberally on the ficticious feelings that might be compared to his for Blair.

He eventually called Nate and did his best to smooth things over. Though he was still angry, and probably would always be, about the 'pretty boy' label, he had to admit that the sexual exploits of his fictional counterpart was only increasing his appeal to the female population. And that was saying something for Nate Archibald.

He talked to Eric, and Jenny, and Rufus and Lily. And though none of them expected or needed any sort of apologies; he made them. And in the end, as the two days came to a long, overdue close, all that was left was her. Blair Waldorf; his friend, his sanctuary.

"Well, Waldorf…" Dan clapped his hands together and smiled. "What can I say?"

"Oh I think maybe you've said enough already," she smirked. They were standing in his loft; saying good-bye. The two weeks of imposed refuge had come to an end and she was leaving on a late-night, private flight back to Monaco.

"Yeah," Dan laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah. I suppose I have." He took a deep breath. "Though I'm not _quite_ done…" Blair's mouth opened, ready to put a halt to anything that might make this moment more difficult than it already was. But, in full sincerity, he cut her off. "Thank you. I mean it…I know that this last two weeks have not been easy. But having you here; having your help. It was…you have been a great friend to me. So…thank you, Waldorf."

"You're welcome," she smiled, holding back the lump in her throat. "Humphrey."

"And you know…" He tried for casual and aloof but failed miserably. "If there's ever anything I can do for you…"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, holding her hand up. "There is one thing."

"Okay…" He watched with cautious eyes as she went to her bag and rummaged through it. Holding out a copy of his novel, she grinned.

"Sign it for me?"

"You're joking, right?" He laughed.

"Not at all," she shook her head. "I think you have potential. And if you end up being some world-reknowned author, I should get something out of this first edition, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," he grinned and took the book from her. He couldn't help but notice the way her hands held tightly to the novel for just a split second longer than they should. Moving to the counter, he found a pen and scrawled out an inscription before he returned it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she smiled and held the book tightly to her chest, not bothering to return it to her bag. "Well…I think I should be…"

"Yeah," he nodded, unable to hide the sadness in his voice, the regret in his eyes. "You have a safe flight and…take care of yourself."

"I will," she nodded, glancing to the floor nervously. "And I always do." And the awkwardness they had both been hoping to avoid loomed heavy with all that was being left unspoken. "Okay." Blair took a deep breath and broke the spell; moving for her bag and then for the door.

"Okay." Dan nodded, following her lead. As she stepped through his door for the last time, she glanced back at him; trying to find the words that she would never be able to find. And in seeing this, in knowing that, Dan smiled and gave her an anchor. "Are we still on for Monday?" It took her only a second to register his meaning, to understand his question. A wide smile stretched across her face and her eyes began to shine.

"_Ball of Fire_?"

"Lunch in New York and dinner…" He raised his eyebrows, feeling relaxed and unnerved.

"In the Palace," she completed his sentence. A familiar, warm aura settled between them. Feeling slightly more at peace, Blair met his eyes. "Good-bye Dan."

"Good-bye, Blair." And with one final nod, Dan did what was right, and let her go. And with one final sigh, Blair did what was right, and went.

**The End.**

**Up next? Chapter Three/Epilogue.**

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not owe these characters. Just using them for some mild entertainment.**

**A/N: One of the coolest things as a writer (in my opinion) is when you find somebody who is talented and honest and similar-minded who can read your stuff and catch mistakes or "flow problems" and then offer up the most amazing, simple solutions that just seem to pull the story together or jar you from your writer's block. If you find somebody like that, you're lucky. So…thank you, Ivorykeys, for being that person for me! You rock.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Sanctuary. It was a fun dip into something a little different. **

**Thank you for reading! Now. Back to The Date.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**sanc·tu·ar·y**

**noun  
>sanctuaries, plural. A place of refuge or safety.<strong>

**- people automatically sought a **_**sanctuary **_**in time of trouble**

The third time it happens, they seek each other out. It is a slow unfolding. It is not fast, it is not rushed. Like a carefully thought out plan, it builds; one layer at a time.

The second time Blair left Dan, it took him a little longer to grow accustomed to her absence. Being in New York, in their city, didn't help. He saw her everywhere; at the coffee shop they frequented, at the museums they perused. It took him a little longer to get her out of his mind. And with the knowledge that, had he acted sooner, had he put voice to thought quicker, maybe…maybe things would be different; it took him a little longer to move on.

But he did; as best as he could. Taking an active role in smoothing things over with Nate, he made it a point to have lunch with him, grab drinks. And slowly, Nate was coming around. It wasn't that he was angry anymore so much as he was_ cautious_.

Serena, still on location in California, had relaxed considerably; her world was so far removed from his that it no longer seemed to matter as much. Though they spoke every so often, their conversations were brief and devoid of great depth. Dan had even seen Chuck at Sunday Brunch one weekend and received a quick nod and a hello. As far as Dan was concerned, the topic was dismissed between them.

Though things were returning to normal, there was a new distance, a split second of thought that had never been there before. Everyone was more cautious around him now, as though they were constantly leery that their next words or actions might someday be splashed across a Barnes and Noble storefront.

Everyone was cautious; except for her. He wasn't sure if it was the two weeks in the Hamptons where she laid out her darkest moment before him or if it was the two weeks in the city where he laid out his greatest vulnerabilities before her. Whichever it was, the relationship that had come out of those moments was stronger and more honest than they had ever really considered it could be. She had returned home to Monaco, to the Palace, to the Prince. And Dan had thrown himself into his classes. The novel had done well; surprising nobody but Dan. His sudden rise to the height of discussion had made him a 'frequently watched' member of the Gossip Girl elite. Though he mostly managed to avoid the fallout, he would occasionally run across a fan or a critic and be forced to reckon with his new-found notoriety. Blair regarded this with the same level of interest and amusement as she gave to all new fads; and Dan was eternally grateful for that.

Everything seemed to return to normal. As the summer faded from memory and the fall settled in, it seemed as though their lives were headed on the same normal, expected path. But, as with any glass that shatters, the crack starts small and grows until it all falls to the ground.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I have to cancel for next Monday," Blair informed him as they neared the end of their weekly phone call.

"Oh?" He tried to ignore the pang of sadness he felt.

"There is an…event," she paused for a moment. "They are throwing a party for Louis' sister…"

"Noémi," Dan answered, her name rolling off his tongue the way it did every time he spoke her name; infuriating Blair.

"Do you _have_ to say her name like that?"

"Isn't that how you say it?" He was oblivious to Blair's frustration. "Noémi?"

"Yes. That is how you say it. But stop saying it." Her tone was more clipped than before.

"Sorry," Dan chuckled. "You two still not getting along?"

"I am getting along just fine," he could almost hear her role her eyes over the phone. "_She_ on the other hand….You know, if we were in New York, on home turf, I could have had this sewn up long ago. But, as things are…"

"Yeah," he smiled warmly. "What about Louis? What does he think of all this?" Expecting an immediate response, the small lull that followed drew all of Dan's attention. "Blair?"

"He…" She started and then stopped; her voice quieter. "He says that she is his sister and that we need to learn to exist in the same space. And that…that maybe I should cut her some slack."

"Wow…" Dan let out a breath. "Sounds exactly like something you would do." He went for sarcasm, expecting her to banter back. Instead, he was greeted with a pause; a moment of silence. "Blair I…"

"It's just…" She interrupted. "It's just that sometimes…sometimes…" For a reason beyond his understanding, Dan found that he was holding his breath.

"Sometimes?" He encouraged.

"Hmmm?" She asked, lost in thought.

"You were saying that sometimes…and then you just stopped talking."

"Yeah," Blair sighed sadly. "Yeah. You know, I really don't remember what I was going to say. It must have slipped my mind."

"Hey Waldorf?" Dan's voice was warm, friendly.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Her voice grew tight and it was as though he could see the walls going up. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"It's just that you sounded…"

"It's been a long day and I'm tired," she argued.

"Fine," he shrugged. "It's just that…well…you know that you don't have to lie to me. You don't have to hide anything. We're way past that, remember."

"Yes, I remember," she smiled and, for a fraction of a second, she softened. And instantly hardened. "But I am fine."

"Fine." Dan agreed, not at all convinced.

"I was simply letting you know that next week I would be…"

"Attending a party for Noémi." He finished. She groaned.

"Had to throw it in there one more time?"

"For posterity," Dan chuckled and the conversation moved away from the admission that Blair almost, but not quite, made.

Making plans to watch their movie on Friday instead of Monday, Blair seemed intent on avoiding what was bothering her. A very large part of her wanted to settle into her big bed and spill her guts; tell him of her boredom and her ambivalence. She desperately wanted to yell and scream about just how…out of place she felt. But she had been trying to let it go; trying to grow up and…away…from that part of herself, that part of her past. This was the life she had chosen, more than once, and she now needed to find a way to live it. Without the constant tether to New York. Though she knew that if she swallowed her pride and admitted it to Dan, she would feel better. And she would want to go home. So she did her best to dampen the feelings and smiled as she was well trained to do; avoiding the truth.

For his part, Dan, having tried once and been shot down, surrendered and allowed her to avoid it. There may have been a time when he would have pushed, a time when he would not have accepted her very fake show of nonchalance. But he was working on moving on; from her, from the remnants of 'what if'. And in effort to keep the feelings he had for her on their way out of his mind, he didn't push. He let it go. It was a big moment for him; a step in the right direction. Though that wouldn't be a path either of them would be following much longer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thankfully the week flew by quickly and before he knew it, Dan was sitting down at the kitchen table; his lunch prepared and his laptop up and ready. Pacing around the loft, he felt like a giddy child, waiting for some great surprise. Rolling his eyes, he figured he wasn't as far away from over her as he would like to be. When her name appeared on his ringing phone, his excitement got the best of him. Snatching it up and pressing the talk button, Dan was quick to the conversation.

"I have to tell you, I am _so glad_ we rescheduled this movie. You are not going to believe the day I have had," Dan immediately jumped in with a disbelieving chuckle. "Nate and I were getting coffee and this woman…actually I'm pretty sure she was a girl…anyway she comes up to me with this newspaper article about my book and there's this picture of me and she starts going all…_fluttery_. She's quoting the book and fanning herself and then, I swear to God Blair, she looks at Nate and straight up calls him _Cole_—in this high-pitched voice…and then, just as Nate's about to…I don't know; run away screaming? Kill me with a pastry? She takes a deep breath and says 'you're right…he is _so pretty'_." He paused, waiting for her laugh; disturbed to find its absence. "Anyway…I'm pretty sure I'm back to square one with Nate…"

"Dan," Blair interrupted; her voice immediately snapping Dan back to a place of seriousness and gravity. Taking a deep breath, he knew instantly that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"I'm coming home." Her voice cracked just the tiniest bit at the end and Dan's heart jumped in his chest.

"Because of Nate?" He laughed nervously. "I mean…it sucks, but I really don't think it's Waldorf-intervention time or anything."

"Not because of Nate." He heard her laugh, but swore he heard tears in there.

"Blair, are you okay? What's going on?" His lunch and laptop were all but forgotten.

"I'm…" She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm okay. I mean…yes. I will be okay. You don't need to worry. Listen, I can't really get into it right now. My flight is boarding. They're calling my number and I need to go."

"Your flight number? Are you at the airport?" Dan's eyebrows flew into his forehead. "Blair…"

"I will fill you in when I get there, I promise. I just…I just called to tell you that I can't watch the movie and…" She sighed softly a small smile peeking through the turmoil. "And I'm coming home."

"Okay…" Dan's mind was scattered but he did his best to remain calm; or to at least leave that impression. "I will…I will see you when you get here. Travel safe."

"I will," she rushed. "I have to go now."

"Go. I'll…I'll see you soon."

"Humphrey…"

"Waldorf?"

"I…" She gulped. "I will see you soon." And just like that, Blair was gone.

Dan stood, frozen, in the middle of his living room. His hand clenched his phone tightly, as though he were trying to physically maintain his grip on reality. Though he knew better, he _knew_ better, he couldn't help but be the tiniest bit…elated to know that she was on her way home. And she had used the word _home_. That had to mean something. Forcing his mind to stop that train of thought, Dan put his phone down on the table and took a deep breath.

Clearly, something had happened; something big. She was coming back to the city and was, apparently, flying commercial. That had to mean that the prince was involved…or no longer involved as the case may be. And whatever happened had to have happened recently. She could have called hours ago to cancel their movie, but she hadn't. She had phoned him; rushed and hurrying through an airport. And that was the extent of his knowledge. He was frustrated at how very little he knew. Somebody had to know more. For the quickest of moments he contemplated calling Serena, but decided against it.

Leaning over, he griped the edge of the table with his hands, staring at the screen of his laptop. Moving his fingers to the keyboard, he typed in Prince Louis Grimaldi and hit enter; his stomach clenching as he began his search. There was the standard news articles; a tennis match, an opening, a dinner. There were quite a few photos of the Prince and a handful of the Prince with Blair. But in every single one of them she was smiling; wearing the ring and smiling. But all in all, there was nothing; nothing indicating a reason for her current flight home.

He would have to wait. Closing his laptop, he pushed it aside and sat down at the table. She had told him she would contact him and explain everything, and he was just going to have to accept that. Though he knew very well that Blair was capable of taking care of herself, he couldn't help but be worried about her. Knowing all he knew of the summer and assuming all he did of her emotions and her true feelings, he couldn't help the need he felt to be at her side. To offer her the support they had both become so casual about seeking in the other. But, he would have to wait. Quickly he did the math in his mind, trying to determine just how long it would take for her to cross the Atlantic. She would be arriving later that night. And, as this settled in his mind, his heart sped up. Reaching for his phone, he dialed a number he had never used before; a number he had been given to use only in case of emergencies; a number to the one person who most likely knew more about this situation than he. Holding the phone to his ear, he took a deep breath.

"Hi Dorota. It's Dan…Humphrey."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Flight attendants, please take your seats and prepare for landing." The Pilot's voice called out into the cabin. Reluctantly, Blair pulled off her eye-mask and stuffed it into her bag. Crinkling her nose as she looked about the plane, should could not wait to step foot on the sacred ground that was her city; her home. Her week had been right at the line of unbearable; with Louis' sister constantly on her and Louis constantly defending her. Blair had tried her very best to play along and she had brought her very best game. But, in the end, when it all fell apart, she couldn't help but think that it had been in the cards from the very beginning. And now, in a jumble of disappointment and relief, she was heading home.

As the plane descended, her stomach rumbled; the lack of food and the abundance of conflicting emotions at work. Griping the arm of the chair in her hand, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath; forcing good thoughts to the front of her mind.

Very soon she would be sleeping in her own bed; her beautiful, comfortable, familiar bed in her room that was pretty and warm and welcoming. No more nights in that hallow palace, in a space she would never be able to alter with her personality, with her own touch. Very soon she would be eating familiar foods in familiar places with familiar people. And with him. A fluttery, nervous smile danced across her lips as she thought of him. Dan Humphrey. The one person, other than Dorota, she had cared to call and let in on her late-night escape. As crazy as it sounded, and as unbelievable as it was—knowing that he would be there, in some capacity—in whatever capacity, provided her with an enormous sense of relief. She chuckled softly. It was quite absurd, really, how much she had grown to rely on him; how extremely certain she was that he would be there to help her through this next bump in the road. Opening her eyes, she looked out the window and watched as the plane touched down on the runway and came to a loud halt.

In a haze of impatience and frustration, Blair moved along with the other passengers. Out of their seats, off the plane, through the terminal and off to customs. And then, as she stepped into the main section of the airport, as loved ones began to rush to those waiting to greet them, it hit her. All of the emotions; the relief, the stress, the anger, the hurt, the anticipation, the happiness, the sadness; hit her, all at once. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fought for control. But she felt lost; she felt all of the emotions she had been holding in that day (or more truthfully the last six months) and she felt lost. And then, as she took a steadying breath and forced herself forward, she saw it. Or more accurately, she saw him.

Amidst the chaotic traffic of the passengers, stood Dan Humphrey; a slightly rumpled, unsure but very solid and dependable Dan Humphrey. She saw him first and froze in her path. She watched as his eyes scanned the crowd and then, finding her, their gazes locked. Taking a deep breath, his smile widened and with half a smirk, he held up a small sign, similar to the valet signs that surrounded him. Though on his, in his unmistakable writing, was:

"Misty Beamon"

And all of the uncertainty that she had been hanging onto quickly melted away. Wiping at the tears that were threatening to come, Blair pulled her bag closer to her and, with a new sense of peace, moved towards him. As she came to a stop in front of him, a whole host of unspoken words passed between them; their eyes taking in the other. Resisting the urge to fling herself into his arms, she controlled herself and lifted her fingers in a small wave. He was so happy to see her; safe and on the ground and in the city. And she was so relieved to have him there; smiling and offering her the anchor she so desperately needed. Taking a deep breath, Dan was the first to speak.

"I thought you might need a ride home," he went for casual and laid back; though he was far from either. Every desire he had wanted him to look to her left hand, but he kept his eyes trained on hers; because he knew. From the moment he saw her, the way her eyes widened, the way her face brightened, the way her dimples appeared when she read his sign. He knew that if he looked, that ring would be gone.

"I really, really could," her smile was small, sweet; innocent. Though there were whole discussions to be had, they would have to wait. Dan reached out and took her bags from her and she took the sign; a sign she would hang on to for much longer than even remotely necessary.

"Come on," he nodded his head towards the exit and took a step. "Let's get you out of here." Wordlessly, she followed him. Every second that passed found Blair feeling more and more at home and _right_. The chilly fall air of the city was a refreshing welcome. Tugging on her sweater, she watched as Dan hailed a cab and helped the driver load her bags. He opened the door and stood aside, gesturing for her to enter. Passing by him as she stepped into the car, she paused and smiled.

"Thank you…" And the look in her eyes caused a lump in his throat.

"Eh," he shrugged, summoning all of his will to force back the emotions that were roaring inside. "I had plans to watch a movie but she cancelled. So…I really had nothing better to do." And her smile widened. With a pat to his hand, Blair stepped into the car. After a much needed moment to collect himself, Dan slipped into the car; shutting the door behind him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You are awfully quiet," Blair broke into the silence of the car ride through the city; glancing in his direction.

"Yeah…" Dan breathed and shrugged.

"You aren't the least bit curious?"

"Oh I am," he smiled. "But I figure that you'll tell me what you want to tell me, when you want to tell me."

"Wow…" Blair smiled and looked out at the night sky. She glanced down at her hand, much lighter from her recent return and with a clear, firm voice, she told him. "It's over. Louis and I…it's over."

"Okay," Dan nodded, watching her as she spoke; trying to read her mood.

She shrugged and smiled; a small, resigned smile; and then, without looking up at him, she began to speak. In the relative safety of the dark night, the random cab, and Dan; she told him how it all began to unfold. How she felt out of place from the very beginning. How she faced obstacle after obstacle from the moment she stepped foot in the Palace. How his family disliked her. How she disliked them. How Louis would play the pacifist, the neutral territory. How he would never stand up to them and put his foot down. How friendly and sweet and…_blah_ he was. She told him about the party; the party she had missed their movie for. How terrible it was. How it was, finally, the last straw. How she argued for days; trying to hold on to what was left of her dignity while trying to step up to this role she had thrust herself into. And then, with a sigh and a barely there voice, she admitted that maybe, just maybe she was never really as in to this as she needed to be; not as in love as she needed to be.

"No 'I told you so'?" Her lips pursed slightly as she looked to him; her reflexes prepared for a blow.

"No," he shook his head; firm and final. "Never." And they both relaxed slightly; settling into the silence.

"You really aren't going to ask me any questions? You—Dan Humphrey—just going to remain silent?" There was a tinge of humor in her voice; causing Dan to grin.

"What can I say? These last few months have conditioned me to remain silent. People don't…_respond well_ to me asking questions."

"Ah…" Blair grinned. "Afraid they'll make an appearance in the sequel?"

"Something like that…" Dan laughed; happy that the mood was lighter. "What about you? You're not afraid that this will make it into the sequel?" He glanced over to her to share a laugh but was greeted instead, with serious eyes.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not."

"Good," Dan responded with equal seriousness. "Because I would never…"

"I know." And then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Blair reached out and squeezed Dan's hand that was resting on the seat between them. "I know."

Dan; afraid to disrupt the simplicity of the moment; took a breath and squeezed back. And there they remained; still and silent in the backseat of the cab; letting it all sink in. Blair was home. She was done with Louis and Monaco and her Princess aspirations. And she was home.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

With news of Blair's impending arrival, Dorota had hurried over to welcome her home; complete with a giant spread of her favorite foods, newly washed sheets and fresh flowers. After leaving her luggage in her room, she had invited Dan to stay and eat. They were sitting together at the dining room table when Blair looked Dan square in the eye and announced.

"I did not come home for you," though she was trying to be gentle, honest, her words cut straight through the warm and lively atmosphere at the Waldorf penthouse.

"Excuse me?" Dan looked to her; eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," she flinched slightly at how harsh she had sounded. "I just want to be very clear. I left Louis and came back to the city because I was doing the wrong thing…for me. I came back for me. Not for you…or anyone else." Dan swallowed the food that was in his mouth and a small smirk twisted his lips.

"I never, in a million years, would have imagined that you had." He wasn't stupid enough to think that and he honestly wouldn't have wanted her to. Blair's strength and resilience was part of her charm and her coming home for anyone but herself would have tarnished that just slightly.

"Why do you say it like that?" She eyed him, popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Say it like what?" He reached for a pastry. He was hungry; having not eaten all day.

"Like it's the most absurd thing you have ever heard."

"Because it is," he shrugged.

"Somebody coming home to be with you is the most absurd thing you've ever heard?" Her head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

"Not necessarily," Dan shook his head, slightly confused. "But _you_ leaving a prince and coming home to be with _me_..."

"See, there. You did it again," her eyes narrowed. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Say what like what?"

"_You_ and _me_…like…I don't know….with that _tone_."

"Okay Blair, seriously. What is happening right now?" He dropped his fork onto the table and focused his attention on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you** just** tell me that you didn't come back to New York for me?"

"Yes."

"That you came back for yourself. That you left because what you were doing wasn't right for you?"

"Yes, but…"

"And I am agreeing with you. Don't get caught up in my tone or my word choice…" He smiled at her across the table. "I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about. I'm not sitting over here thinking you came running to my side. I am very well aware of what's happening. You said it wasn't for me. And I'm agreeing with you."

"Okay…well…" She took a breath and sipped from her glass. "I guess I'm just not used to that."

"Me agreeing with you?" Dan chuckled.

"Exactly." She grinned.

"Well…don't get used to it." And with a small laugh, Blair turned back to her food; feeling more and more at ease. Dan, initially shocked by her blunt admission, settled back into his chair. Since the moment she had called him to cancel from an airport in a hurried rush, he had been worried. Worried about her state of mind, worried about what might have happened. Worried about how she was. But if anything managed to ease his concern for his friend, it was this exchange. True to their newfound honesty and friendship, she wanted to make sure he understood the terms of her return. And true to the Blair Waldorf he knew and…loved…she did it in the most upfront and blunt way possible. She may not be fully _back_ yet, but she was well on her way.

After they finished their food, Dan said his good-byes and headed back to his loft across the bridge. And that night, he slept better than he had in a very long time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blair was home for two days when the news hit. She had unpacked everything she had taken and had settled back into her old room. Taking two days to adjust to the time change and the life change, she was cut off from the world; mostly sleeping. On that third morning Blair was fast asleep, warm and happy in her bed, when her phone sounded out, disrupting her slumber. Stretching out, she pulled her phone to her. Peeking out to see who it was, she flipped it on and glared.

"Hello?"

"Blair! It's Dan."

"Yes, I know. What do you _want_ Humphrey?" She grumbled into the phone. "I told you I would call you when I…"

"You need to get up," he interrupted. He had debated over calling her, knowing she was recovering from the move. But ultimately, he knew she would want to know as soon as possible. "You need to get up. Now."

"And you need to check yourself. I know we're friends and everything, but you calling here and demanding that I..."

"Blair…" He took a deep breath. "It's on Gossip Girl. The breakup, your return to New York. I just saw…" Blair sat straight up in bed, waking up; glancing around her room frantically.

"Oh God…" She groaned. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but she had kind of hoped she would have at least one more day to get her bearings.

"Listen to me. It's fine. You need to get up, get dressed and get out there." She listened to Dan's voice as though it were her own mind guiding her; moving quickly out of bed and heading into the bathroom. "You need to be seen; happy, carefree, back to normal. Show them this was your decision…not his."

"Yes," Blair nodded, his words making complete sense. "You're right." And she stopped in her tracks. "Well, well, well, Humphrey. Your skills in treading the social wave pool have improved considerably over the years."

"Yes, well," Dan chuckled. "Get on it. I'm on my way to you now."

"Get up and be seen…" Blair repeated. "With you?"

"Ha," Dan laughed. "Not quite the high status you were looking for? I'm sure Nate would be willing to meet you. Though, if you want it to be Chuck, you're going to have to call him. Not me."

"What? No!" She shook her head vehemently. "I don't want it to be…I want it to be you. I mean…I would much rather eat breakfast with you than Nate or Chuck." He couldn't help the smile that sprung to his lips. "What I meant was…I don't know, aren't you a little concerned about the message it might send? About you? In light of the book and all that it…let slip."

"I'm touched..." And she could hear the smirk on his face. "Blair Waldorf; worried that she could diminish my newfound social status." He rolled his eyes and continued. "Get up. I'm on my way."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Though it had only been two days since Dan had met Blair at the airport, seeing her again at brunch was refreshing. She looked…amazing. She was rested and revived and seemed to be smiling with every part of her. As Blair sat down across from him at the café, she couldn't help how much more _at home_ she felt in his presence. She was elated. She was going to eat amazing food, have great conversation and then, she was headed out to shop. It was going to be a perfect day and having him along with her made it that much more normal. And she had so desperately longed for normal.

They very quickly fell into conversation; praising the food and making plans for her comeback. First, she was going to Columbia. She had already made an appointment to meet with the Dean and would be requesting re-admittance. She couldn't believe how excited she was to be going back to school. Dan, ever the intellect, completely understood this drive and desire. Second, she needed to shop; find new clothes. They were heading into the winter season in New York and the racks were calling her name. Though Dan had an afternoon class he needed to attend, he surrendered and agreed to stopping into a few stores after they finished their meals.

And finally, she needed to attend a party; a social event where she could be seen, enjoying her previous life; her new life. Flipping through her phone, Blair looked for the next lavish affair.

"Here we go!" She exclaimed with a smile. "As luck would have it, there happens to be a Charity Gala this Friday."

"Of course there is," Dan's voice was flat; barely surprised.

"It's at MoMA…" She read through the information quickly and glanced up to him. "Will you go?"

"To the gala?" She nodded. "With you?"

"Well, not _with_ me…but…with me." She tried her best not to look too eager. "You like art. You like food. You like…_charity_. Come on…will you be there?"

"You're serious?" A small smile pulled at his lips.

"Ugh," she huffed. "Yes. I am. What do you want? Me to admit that I _need_ you?" She rolled her eyes, despite the grin on her face.

"I want you to admit you _want_ me," the words were out of his mouth before he could think. Blushing slightly under her pointed gaze, he continued, "at the party I mean. I want you to admit that you want me at the party."

"Okay…" Blair smirked at the building tension between them. "I want you…at the party, I mean." The look in her eyes as she spoke was almost a challenge to him.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll be there."

"Thank you," her smile deepened. "I'll get the tickets." She made a quick note in her phone and turned back to her food. "How ironic…Dan Humphrey helping me execute my social comeback." They both laughed at that. "You should be careful. Somebody might actually think you like me."

"I do." He held her gaze as he spoke.

"Do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Do." His eyes never leaving hers, he took a sip from his glass and shrugged. "You know what I mean."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The week between brunch and the Gala flew by. Dan had been right, almost immediately following their brunch pictures of a smiling, happy Blair appeared on Gossip Girl. She was shopping, laughing, spotted on campus at Columbia. She was back and she was happy. The headlines and blasts told a tale of 'one of our own, coming home.' And that's exactly how she felt. Mostly.

Though she was happy, relieved really, to be back from Monaco, something was a little off. She wasn't quite sure what it was. Everything seemed to be falling into place. She would start back at Columbia in the spring. Having only missed one semester, she was informed that if she took a few summer courses, she would be right on schedule to graduate. She found an impeccable winter wardrobe and had her hair trimmed into a flirty new haircut. She had even reconnected with her friends; having drinks with Nate, insisting he was more than a _pretty boy_ and chatting every other day with Serena who was finding herself on the west coast. And there was Dan. They had met up nearly every day for lunch or a movie or a quick cup of coffee. But there was still something in her that felt a little…off.

The Gala was quite something; they always were. Dan had arrived on time, wearing a tie she picked out, and very dutifully stood by her side. Everyone was there; his father and Lily, Eric, and even a small gathering of Dan's new fan club. As they made the rounds, they both worked to avoid those who might corner them with questions; about the book, about the prince. As they ate, Dan offered a hushed, witty commentary on the evening and as the party portion of the night began, he offered her an 'out' she never realized she needed.

Emerging from the bathroom, Dan found that Blair had abandoned their table. After scanning the room for her, he headed towards the balcony. She had made more than one nagging comment about feeling stuffy and suffocated. And since he was more than a little tired of smiling and nodding, he could use a breath of fresh air himself. The chilly air engulfed him as he stepped out onto the almost empty balcony. Not finding her among the small group of smokers, Dan rounded the corner. She stood at the edge, looking out over the city, her hair rustling in the breeze. Immediately and instinctually, Dan shed his jacket and moved to her side.

"You're going to freeze out here," he commented, placing his coat on her shoulders. He should have been shocked, amazed, at the ease at which she accepted the gesture. But in that moment, he was too focused on her face; staring out into the night. Standing next to her at the ledge, he looked out to where her eyes were focused and waited. When she spoke, her voice was small and a little sad.

"It's just that I left Monaco because I was sick of doing things for appearances' sake. And here I am at this unbelievably dull party…for appearances' sake."

"Yeah…" Dan breathed.

"Don't get me wrong, I would rather be here…" She looked down at her hands and then up to him. "But I feel a little…off. Like I was thrust back in a little too soon.

"Well, you could always leave. Escape…"

"What do you think I'm doing out here?" She waved her hand.

"No, I meant the city. You could get out of the city."

"Out of the city?" Her interest was instantly piqued.

"Maybe head out to the Hamptons." Dan offered up her former sanctuary.

"The Hamptons…" A smile spread across her face as her eyes grew warm thinking of the peacefulness.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "The house is empty, as is the town. Nobody would be around to bother you. You could have some peace and quiet."

"That sounds wonderful," she admitted. "You are a genius Humphrey."

"Can't hear that enough," he laughed and she watched his face thoughtfully.

"And would you…would you come with me?" She seemed almost shy as she asked.

"I don't know," he smiled, looking to the ground; slightly nervous. "You really want to take me along on your escape? Not afraid of what people might think?"

"Screw people," she laughed, her heart warming more and more to the idea. "People already think what they want to think."

"I don't know, Blair…" And his thoughts trailed off as his eyes met hers. A whole moment of contemplation occurred; both of them judging their own feelings against those of the other. Not sure what was right or what was good, Blair went with what she wanted.

"You should come."

"Yeah?" Hating the way his pulse quickened at the idea.

"What fun is a trip to the Hamptons without somebody there to do all the cooking and cleaning?"

"Ha!" Dan laughed at that. "I see how it is, Waldorf."

"Could you go? I mean…with class and all?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Next week is Fall break. I wouldn't miss anything."

"Well?" She turned her body towards him. "What do you say? A trip to the Hamptons?"

"I don't know…do I get to speak at meals?" He lifted one eyebrow.

"Only if I can pick your alias," she matched his sarcasm with her own. He laughed. He knew he was playing with fire. He knew that going away with her was dangerous on a whole variety of levels. But somehow, he just didn't care. Dan went with what he wanted.

"Screw it…let's go."

"Really?"

"You go home and pack, I'll go check with Lily, swing by their place for the keys and I'll meet you at the loft?"

"You want to go right now?" Her eyes flashed alive with excitement.

"I want to go right now." His grin was wide. He couldn't help it; seeing her this happy made him happy. With a renewed sense of purpose, they hurried back into the party and just as quickly out of it. With Lily's blessing and knowing look from Eric, Dan was on his way to pick up the keys and then off to pack his bags. He was going to the Hamptons. With Blair Waldorf.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

And they were off. Dan made concessions and allowed Blair to provide a car service for their trip. And Blair made concessions and allowed Dan to bring flannel. On the way out of the city, they laughed and drank and relaxed. Dan hadn't realized how much he really needed to get away. Since the book had come out, he had been constantly on edge; watching what he said, watching how he acted. He had been 'on' since it all started; careful around his friends, careful around his family, careful around strangers. It was nice to be around Blair because with her, he had to be anything but careful. He didn't have to watch what he said or how he acted. Never in a million years would Dan have imagined he would feel joy at the thought of a week in the Hamptons with no one but Blair Waldorf. But as they pulled into the long drive up to the house, that was exactly what he was feeling. Joy.

And the joy continued. Allowing her to choose her room first, they both stayed away from the rooms they had occupied the last time. His was two doors down from hers and shared a long deck that ran the length of the house. As they unpacked, Blair was surprised to find that her memories of her summer refuge were happy and sweet, not riddled with doom and gloom. Sufficiently settled in for the week, they met in the living room and turned on a movie.

And so their time in the Hamptons began. Situated comfortably on opposing couches, they laid back; with a drink and a snack, and they watched a movie. The easiness was back; the rapport, the back and forth. Escaping to the Hamptons had been an excellent idea. Dan was proud of himself. This was just what he needed and, from the smile on Blair's face, it was just what she needed too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Good Morning!" Blair's voice sang out to Dan before he even entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning?" He called out, walking into the room; warm with the aroma of breakfast. "Ah…." He breathed in. "I forgot that you cook. You must have gotten up early." He poured himself some coffee and took in the spread.

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged, pulling orange juice from the fridge. "So I got up, went for a walk…"

"You went for a walk?" Dan struggled to keep from spitting out his coffee.

"And then…" She glared at him. "I started breakfast. So…get a plate and eat up. We have some planning to do."

"Planning?" He raised his eyebrows, doing as she instructed. "I thought the point of coming to the Hamptons was to relax and _not _plan."

"You think we're just going to sit around all day? Laying on the couch, watching movies?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "It's not exactly a terrible idea."

"But my ideas are better."

"Fine," Dan surrendered, following her to the table. "Let's hear it. What've you got?"

"Well, after breakfast we need to go to the grocery store…" She sat down and scanned her list. "Pick up some fresh flowers; brighten this place up. Then I thought we could stop by the liquor store…"

"Really?" Dan raised his eyebrows, nodding towards the well-stocked cabinet. "There's not enough liquor here for you? Or are we throwing a party?"

"There is enough…" She sighed. "It's just not what I like."

"Fine," he shrugged. "Can we at least get some beer though?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "Anything else you can think of?"

"Maybe we can stop by the library and pick up some books."

"Books…" Blair wrote that down. "Great idea Humphrey. I've been meaning to get something new."

"You know…" Dan finished his bite. "We could get two copies of the same book, read it while we're here and…"

"Oh!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Our own little book club? I like it!"

"A little too excited about the book club, don't you think?" He cocked his head to the side and eyed her.

"Let me be, Humphrey," she glared. "I miss the intellectual discussion I found in our debates. Now…" She moved from her seat, "I am going to double check the wine cellar and when I come back…be ready to go."

"Yes ma'am," he offered a small, mock salute. And it didn't even feel strange; not at all awkward. Not the grocery list, not the book club, none of it. Until completely unexpectedly, Blair—without meeting his eyes, leaned in, and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Coming to the Hamptons was a great idea…" She whispered as she stepped away from him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," he muttered, watching as she disappeared from the room. Once he was certain she was gone, he sighed; leaning back into his seat. Scrubbing his hands over his face and into his hair, he shook his head and groaned.

"What have you gotten yourself into…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I think I like the Hamptons better in the fall than the summer. Is that even possible?" She scrunched her nose up at him. It was the next afternoon and they were sitting on the deck curled up with blankets in separate chairs reading identical copies of the book they had chosen at the library.

"Yes," he laughed at her. "It's possible."

"It doesn't seem natural," she eyed him, taking in his appearance, his demeanor and shrugged. "But I guess my tastes have changed slightly…" She adjusted in her seat. "What page are you on?"

"Forget it Waldorf," Dan eyed her playfully. "I told you. This is not a race. Read at your own pace. We'll talk about it over dinner." She opened her mouth to protest but, content with her surroundings, she decided against it. The peaceful silence settled over them as they both turned back to their books. As Blair focused on the pages, Dan, through the dark lenses of his sunglasses, couldn't help but watch her; struck by how lovely she looked. Catching himself, he shook his head and returned to his reading.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You know…" Blair's voice called out to him as they walked along the beach the next evening. "I've been thinking…"

"Here we go," Dan joked, looking out over the water.

"I don't even miss him." Her words made him stop and turn to her. She was standing there; eyes wide as she watched him. "How is it that I was going to marry a man that—after being apart for barely two weeks…I don't even miss him. Not even a little. And I was going to _marry_ him."

"But you didn't," he reminded her.

"But I was going to…" She was mad at herself; mad at the crazy, rash way with which she made decisions. Moving to stand right in front of her, Dan dipped slightly; meeting her eyes with his, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But. You. Didn't." His voice was heavy and clear.

"Yeah…" She sighed and took a deep breath; looking out over the water. "I didn't." And with a quick pat to one of his hands, she slipped out of his grip and continued on their walk. "You know…I've never really been much of a religious person…"

"Sure," Dan nodded, falling into step with her.

"But I mean it, with **all my heart**, when I say… thank _God_. Thank God I didn't marry him." And Blair kept walking as a chill rose to Dan's skin. For a reason he had yet to figure out, her words hit him with enormous impact. Hurrying to catch up with her, he swallowed the lump in his throat and left the answers for later.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Can I ask you a question?" Blair looked up to him from her book. The weather was growing colder, more rainy; so they were reading inside.

"Shoot," Dan glanced up from his pages. Folding her book closed, Blair thought for a moment.

"Have you been writing?" Her face was serious, not sarcastic. "Since the book came out, have you been writing?"

"And I thought I came here to avoid the pressure," Dan's lips twitched into half a smile.

"No pressure here," she held her hands up with a smile. "I'm simply asking….curious." She watched; lips sealed as Dan contemplated her question.

"No I haven't," his head rocked back slightly as his mind thought back over all that had come up because of the book.

"Are you going to?" Putting her book on a side table, Blair leaned forward. "I mean, I'm sure the publisher is pushing for more."

"Yeah," Dan chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. They are." Closing his book, he hugged it against his chest. "I don't know…I guess I haven't even begun to wrap my brain around writing another book."

"Well, you should."

"Oh?" His forehead crinkled up; surprised by her encouragement.

"Absolutely," she nodded emphatically. "The book was good, Humphrey."

"You think so?"

"Of course. I told you that when it came out."

"I thought maybe you were just being nice," he grinned at her across the room.

"Since when do I do anything just to be nice?" She grinned back.

"Fair point…" He laughed as his mind drifted off again in thought. She watched his mind process; intrigued by what might be happening inside his brain.

"I still have it you know…" She offered for no particular reason. "My copy of Inside. I still have it."

"No you don't," his eyes leveled with hers; disbelieving.

"I do. It's on my shelf at home. When we get back to the city, I'll prove it to you." Dan was touched by her admission.

"Wow…" He laughed. "I guess I imagined you shredding it to pieces and lighting it on fire."

"Never." She grinned. "It's a book, a whole novel, where the character based on me ends up being one of the only few who stands her ground and remains true to herself. Why would I _ever_ throw that away?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "Maybe because it reminded you of…" He trailed off, at a loss for words; his eyes connecting with hers. "I don't know why." A moment of silence passed between them but neither of them went back to their books.

"Do you remember what you wrote in it, when you signed it?"

"Of course," he nodded and began repeating it. "Honesty. Hard work. Intelligence. Loyalty. You take the lead and…"

"And **never** to a fault…" She finished and they both held their breath; held their words. Being the first one to cave, Blair settled back into her seat, her eyes shifting away from him. "Anyway…you should keep writing. You're good at it; and lord knows you surely don't find yourself being really good at something very often, do you." And her bite was back.

"No," he laughed. "I guess not."

"Though, do you mind a word of advice?"

"Not at all."

"I would, at all costs, avoid calling Nate a pretty boy." They both burst into laughter. "I'm pretty sure he's permanently damaged."

"Thank you. That's great advice. I'll make a note of it now."

And that night, for the first time since he read the magazine article, Dan picked up a pen and began to write.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On day four, the mood had changed. Though the laid-back reading had been a welcome distraction from their city lives, on the fourth day they found themselves bored. Looking out the windows at the pouring rain, Blair sighed; depressed. Dan watched her from his spot on the couch and, making a split decision, shut his book and stood.

"Let's get out of here."

"What?" She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"I said…let's get out of here. We've been cooped up for a while…let's get out of the house."

"Are you _mad_? It's pouring. It's dark and late and…pouring."

"Come on, Blair. Live a little," Dan became animated as the idea grew on him. "When I was reading the paper this morning, I saw that there's this new, local band playing at a bar…"

"A bar?" Her face twisted up.

"A bar in the _Hamptons_," he rolled his eyes. "They have crab cakes and $20 bottles of beer on the menu…it's not like a seedy dive or anything." She sighed. "Anyway…the review was pretty good and…really, what else do we have to do? We're halfway through the book and…we're bored. Come on. Get a coat, an umbrella. Let's go." Blair stood her ground for a moment; arms crossed, scowl in place. But as she thought it over, getting out of the house was appealing. And Dan had somehow become very convincing.

"Fine," she huffed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"No it wouldn't," Dan grinned, clapping his hands together. "I'm going to go put on a different shirt…How much time do you need?"

"To get ready to go to the _bar_…" Her eyes flickered with laughter. "Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Get on it. Let's go. Chop, chop Waldorf," he clapped.

"You want to keep those hands, you'll stop with the chop, chop." And though she was glaring as she moved from the room, she was secretly excited to be going out; trying something different. Hurrying up the stairs, she prepared herself for a relaxed night out with Dan.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They made it to the bar just as the band was starting their first set. The music was great, the food was tasty and even Blair found something acceptable to drink. Sitting at a small table off to the side, they listened to the music and made observations about the locals. Somewhere between the fourth and fifth drink, Blair found that her inhibitions were all but gone. That, along with her new found sense of avoiding all things "for appearances' sake", led her to start a conversation that had been coming since long before this recent trip to the Hamptons. Taking a long drink from her glass, she looked to Dan with wide, open eyes and spoke.

"I lied." Dan stopped mid-drink.

"What?"

"I lied."

"What are you talking about? When?" And Dan watched as Blair processed her next words; her want to be honest and authentic winning out over her desire to protect herself.

"When you kissed me," her eyes glanced down nervously. "I told you that it meant nothing; that it was the worst mistake of my life…"

"I remember," he whispered; the memory rushed to his mind; straining his voice. Her eyes looked up, meeting his.

"I lied."

"It wasn't the worst mistake of your life?" He smiled weakly. "I pretty much knew that; even then."

"That and…" She took a deep breath. "And it didn't mean _nothing_." And there it was; all that he had been scared of and all that he had been wanting. Expecting her to bolt after such an admission, he was stunned to find her sitting there; watching him intently. For the life of him, Dan did not know what to do. What was she saying? What did this mean? And suddenly, his fear took over. Laughing nervously, he broke eye contact.

"Okay. You're drunk," he took a sip from his bottle.

"I'm not…" She shook her head, confused by his reaction. "I mean…I'm tipsy. But I know what I'm saying and I'm saying…"

"Come on Waldorf…" He interrupted her, his instincts trying to protect that small part of his heart that had been tied up in her for so long. "We've been drinking and…it's late. Let's not have a discussion you're bound to rethink when you're sober." Blair opened her mouth, but Dan rose to his feet as the music started up again; thankful to find a distraction. "Come on. Let's forget about all of that and…dance."

"Dan…" She looked up to him.

"Blair, please…" When his eyes met hers, she could see something in there that she hadn't seen before; even in the loft when they had dared to approach this discussion before. Taken aback, not wanting to push; she surrendered. Nodding, she rose to her feet.

"Okay," she smiled and, taking his outstretched hand; followed him to the dance floor.

As Dan pulled Blair into his arms, his mind was reeling. In a moment of her honesty, he blanched; he ran. He was sacred; slightly. This wasn't the first time they had talked this way, this wasn't the first time he had felt this way. But in the past, he had always had a reason to back out. And now; Blair was single. Single and tipsy and telling him that their long ago kiss didn't mean nothing; that it meant something. He did not know what to do with that. Tightening his hold on her, he tried to focus on his speeding heart rate; tried to calm his nerves.

Settling into his arms, Blair inhaled and relaxed; feeling, for the first time in a very, **very** long time that she was doing something for no other reason than because she _wanted_ to. Though she knew Dan was nervous to hear what she had to say, she knew she had to say it. And she would. Later. But for now, she was going to let him hold her close and sway to the music; and breathe.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning the change in things between them was still a presence. Breakfast was quiet and the conversations were strained. Blair watched as Dan tried to avoid her eyes. And Dan watched as Blair tried to figure him out. 'Good luck,' he thought. He was having a hard enough time doing that. He was trying to piece together his thoughts on what her admission had brought up for him.

He was confused; was she saying that the kiss meant something? And what if it did? Did that mean that she wanted…something? Maybe that's not at all what she meant, but maybe it was. And what if she did; want something? What did that mean for him? He wanted Blair; he had for a long time. But he knew she had just come out of something…big; something that had consumed almost every part of her. And he knew that she needed time. Though Dan knew the only real way to figure any of this out was to talk to her, he just hoped that he would have some sort of idea of what he wanted before it came up again.

Blair, for her part, could see that Dan was deep in 'brooding mode'; his mind at work. She knew he was going over it and over it in his head. She chuckled as she imagined an over-worked hamster on a wheel. Finding a sick sort of humor in the way he avoided the conversation, even though she knew he knew they would have to talk about it. But she had grown to know him well enough to know that he needed his space; his time. And she was giving him that; at least she was trying to.

But by late afternoon, she had waited long enough. With a bottle of Tequila in one hand and two shot glasses in the other, she joined Dan on the deck.

"I have a plan," she announced, sitting on the low table directly in front of him.

"A plan?" He was interested; amused.

"To get rid of this awkwardness between us; to move forward."

"Oh-kay…" Dan smiled; of course she had a plan.

"We should kiss again." His eyes snapped to hers.

"What?" His voice cracked.

"Yes," she nodded, remaining serious; almost business-like. "We kiss and see if there's anything left, for either of us. If there isn't, we can move on. If there is…then we at least know what we're dealing with." Dan chuckled softly, running his hand over the back of his neck. Blair Waldorf; straight to the point.

"And the tequila is for…" He pointed to the bottle.

"Shots."

"You want to do shots?"

"Yes," she nodded, laying the glasses onto the table.

"And then kiss," Dan finished her thought.

"Yes," she poured some liquor into each glass and handed him one. "It will loosen us up."

"Yes I know," he eyed the glass in his hand. "You don't think that's…I don't know…not the most thought out plan you've ever had?"

"Oh come on, Humphrey," she rolled her eyes. "Many of my best kisses have been while under the influence."

"Oh I believe you. And just how much alcohol does it take to kiss Chuck Bass?" He was already feeling more loose. Blair's eyes narrowed as she smirked.

"Surely not as much as it did to go at it with Vanessa Abrams," she fired back. "Tell me, did you have to leave the tri-state area for more supplies?" Dan laughed.

"You really are a sweet-talker aren't you Waldorf?" Though he had to admit, the thought of kissing her…

"Just _do_ it," she nodded her head at the glass in his hand.

"Well when you put it that way…" He cocked his head to the side.

"You're not going to do it?" She was frustrated; with him and with her overwhelming urge to have his lips on hers. They had been dancing around this long enough.

"Get drunk so that I can kiss you?" He shook his head. "No. I'm not going to do it."

"And why not?" Though her pride was slightly nicked, she held her head high.

"Because…" He looked away from her, gathering his thoughts; summoning his courage. And when he looked back to her; the look in his eyes caught her off guard; he was done being careful. "Because, Blair…when…_if_ …I ever kiss you again…" He quickly took his shot of tequila. "It's not going to be contrived or forced or…liquor induced. And you…" He reached out and took the shot glass from her hand, swallowing it back. "You are not going to have any excuses to not remember it." And then, surprised by his own bluntness; by his own revelation, he stood; leaving Blair on the deck; speechless.

Walking back into the house, Dan took a deep breath. What the hell was happening? He took another deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. What was she doing? What was _he _doing? And before he could even begin a guess at the answer, she was walking through the doors.

"Dan…" Her voice called out from behind him.

"Blair…" He shook his head, not turning to look at her.

"Kiss me," her words hit him like a truck.

"Blair."

"Kiss me again Dan. Just once…" As she moved closer to him she could see the strain in his neck, the tension in his shoulders.

"Come on, Blair. Let's not do this." His voice was small, asking for mercy.

"Why?" She whispered. "I don't understand. I thought that you…before in the city…I thought that maybe you…" She rolled her eyes at her own inability to articulate her thoughts. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"You know why."

"I don't," she reached out, touching his shoulder with her hand. He flinched and turned to face her.

"Because it's not fair," his eyes were wide, pleading; honest. "I am trying to be your friend here. I really am. When we kissed…that first time at your place…I had to get over you. While you went after _Chuck_ and became _engaged_ to Louis, I had to get over you." The thought of him suffering in silence made Blair sad. He sighed and continued. "And then, right when I thought I had some time, some space; you show up here and you cry in my arms and you sleep in my bed and…I had to get over you."

"Dan…"

"And then…when you came to the city and you told me that things could have been _different_, that they might have…God, Blair! I just keep trying to get over you and now…" He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Now you're back and you need a friend and I very much want to be that for you. I want to be your friend. But if we have to talk about this, if I kiss you again…I just don't know how I'm going to ever have a chance to just get _over_ you." He watched her eyes for a beat and then moved, stepping around her back towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She watched him incredulously. How could he just drop all of that in her lap and just leave?

"I just need…a minute," he opened the door. "I just need some air." Nodding, Blair watched as Dan slipped back outside; walking to the rail and looking out over the beach; over the water.

Rooted to her spot, Blair waited. She watched him take long deep breaths and she debated her next move. There was a part of her that wanted to let him go; let him sort this out himself. He needed time to figure things out and he had always allowed her the time and space she needed to gain perspective. But there was this other part of her; the stubborn part, that flat out refused to let this topic drop before she had said her piece. A part that knew this was too important to let go; too big of a moment to leave to fate and chance. Taking a deep breath, she followed him out onto the deck. He instantly sensed her presence.

"God, Blair…" He moaned. "Can you just let me…"

"What if I don't want you to?"

"What?" He breathed; keeping his eyes towards the water. "Blair, I…"

"What if…" She interrupted; moving closer, speaking to his back. "What if I know that now is not the perfect time. I just left this…big relationship and I need a moment to collect myself. And I know that and I will do that but…what if, off on the horizon, I can see this…" She gulped the lump in her throat. "This amazing opportunity. This wonderful, smart, funny, _perfect_ opportunity that might actually be right within my reach and…I know I'm not exactly ready for that opportunity and, truthfully, maybe that opportunity isn't quite ready for me. But I don't want to miss out on it. I don't want that opportunity to fade because of my ill timing and my former inability to see what is right in front of me."

"I…" Dan started, not even sure what he was going to say.

"I want you to kiss me because…" She took a breath. "Because I know that I need a little time and while I take that time…I don't want whatever it was you felt for me…whatever that kiss evoked for you…I don't want it to fade away. I don't want it to fade away." Blair looked down at her hands and then reached out to touch his arm. This time he did not flinch. "I didn't realize that it was hard for you to…I won't bring it up again. I won't. I just wanted you to know…it didn't mean _nothing_, Dan. It still doesn't." And then, with a deep breath, Blair turned and left him alone.

Looking out over the water, Dan shook his head, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and then, despite his reservations; he smiled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Though their discussion certainly could have, and maybe should have, put more space between them; in truth it did the opposite. When Dan finally came in off the deck that night, a new sense of calmness had settled over them. Blair had started cooking dinner and with no hesitation, Dan took his spot next to her and caught up in the preparations. They ate and laughed and discussed their books and they knew, without a doubt, that their relationship had managed to find yet another level of depth.

It was in this peacefulness that they sat the next morning. Out on the deck, on opposite ends of the long couch; their legs stretched out next to each other. Wrapped in sweaters and blankets, they were close to finishing their book and the chilly breeze kept them alert.

When Blair began to speak to him about the part she was reading, one of her feet moved to nudge him. Looking up at her, he was struck by how beautiful she was. Her eyes never left the book in her hands and his never left her. She was striking. Her deep, dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was being whipped around by the wind; stray strands skipping across her face. She had on an oversized sweater and a blanket pulled up around her. The tip of her nose was slightly pink and her full lips were bright as she spoke to him.

Without looking up she talked about the character and how profound and beautiful the story was and Dan…watching her closely, couldn't stop thinking about how profound and beautiful she was. And he grew frustrated with himself; frustrated with his actions, or non-actions over the course of the last few days. They had been through so much together since the beginning of the summer and yet he had balked at being honest with her, scared at what it might stir up. But if he had learned one thing, if she had proved one thing to him; over and over again, it was that he didn't have to be scared around her. He didn't have to be careful. Realization setting in, Dan was moved by his friendship with Blair; his relationship with Blair—by Blair. Closing his book, he cleared his throat and interrupted her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Her eyes popped up from the pages; instantly scanning his face for a sign.

"Oh-kay," she smiled tentatively, her book lowering to her lap.

"You are…beautiful…" Seeing the intensity of his gaze brought a flush to her cheeks.

"Please," she rolled her eyes. "I look terrible."

"No…" He shook his head and sat his book on the ground next to him. His mind made up, Dan scooted forward. She gasped when his hands wrapped around her legs, just above the knee and gently pulled her forward, meeting her in the middle so that they were sitting closer. With steady, certain eyes, he stared into hers. "You are beautiful and smart and funny and…the fact that I would prefer sitting in silence with you over a conversation with just about anyone else…" She smiled breathlessly at that. "I just don't know how that opportunity would ever, ever be able to fade away."

"No?" Her voice was small; her eyes bright.

"No," he shook his head; his eyes searching hers for permission, for consent.

"Good…" She whispered, her lips pressing together in a nervous smile. And he had it. And then, without tequila or dares or a decision to be made, Dan leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. And, without a moment's hesitation, she opened her mouth to him. He was sweet and soft and warm. And she was hooked. So _this_ was what it was like to kiss Dan Humphrey. To really kiss him; without reservations, without ties to Chuck or Louis or _reality_. This was what she had been missing out on. Her hands reached out, clenching his sweater and holding him to her. Dan, overwhelmed by the surge of emotions that flooded him, pulled back slightly; catching his breath. His forehead resting against hers, his lips turned up in a wide smile.

"Oh my God…" She breathed; disbelieving. Slightly nervous and flushed and more than a little turned on, she peeked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?" His eyes searched hers, hoping to find no trace of regret; no hint of uncertainty. Pleased with what he found, he shook his head and brought her lips back to his.

"No," he mumbled into her mouth. "No more secrets." Blair responded by moaning into his mouth, her arms encircling his neck. Matching her desire with his own, Dan wrapped his arms around her and held her to him; reveling in the way she made him feel. His mouth moved from her lips, over her jaw and down into the hollow of her neck. Sighing, Blair couldn't hold back any longer.

"I lied," she moaned, holding his head; pressing his lips to her skin. "I lied, I lied, I lied…" He chuckled softly and kissed his way back to her lips. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes; alive with excitement.

"Not the worst mistake of your life?" He couldn't help the smirk on his face; she put it there.

"It didn't mean _nothing_." When Blair brought his lips back to hers, it was with more force, more purpose. Her temperature rose as a yearning for him raced through her veins. Holding tight to him, she moved to lay back; pulling him with her. It was then that Dan had his moment of clarity and pulled away. "No…" She moaned as he sat up and away from her. "Don't stop…"

"Ha…" Dan laughed, his eyes shining. "I won't," he pulled at her hands, moving her with him as he laid back. Settling on the couch, he pulled her into his embrace. "But you need time…we both know that." He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled up to his side, her head on his chest. Dan reached for his book on the ground and she pulled the blankets up around them. "Let's finish the book, together…" He flipped through the pages. "What page were you on?"

"Four thirty-two," she sighed happily; nestled in his arms.

"Wow," he shook his head with a smirk. "I had no idea you were such a slow reader. I guess I can go back." With a quick elbow to the ribs, Blair reminded him that his kiss hadn't left her that befuddled. Keeping one arm around her, they fell into synch; with the book, with the words, with each other.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You know that I'm not at all ready for a relationship….right?" Though her words sounded harsh as she sat down at the breakfast table the next, and final morning in the Hamptons; Dan saw right through her. This was typical _them_; push and pull. The kiss had shaken her; that he knew. And now she was protecting. Smiling up at her, Dan shrugged.

"Please," he huffed. "I'm a best-selling author. I have _fans_. You think I want a girlfriend?" Her toast stopped on its way to her mouth.

"You have fans." Her eyes narrowed; toast returned to her plate.

"I do," he fought the smirk on his face and took a drink of coffee.

"Tell me about these…fans." Her arms crossed; unable to hide the jealousy she felt.

"I don't think I will."

"And why not?"

"Because," he leaned forward. "I kind of like you like this."

"Like what?" One eyebrow arched.

"Jealous."

"I am not." Her eyes went wide with shock and absurdity. Dan laughed.

"Yes you are," he wasn't swayed. "You don't have to admit it, but you are." With a glare, and not another word, Blair returned to her toast. She was jealous. And she hated it. Dan, amused by this turn of events, flashed a smile and returned to his coffee.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

That afternoon, as Dan packed up his clothes and moved about his room, getting ready for their return to the city, he felt conflicting emotions. He was sad to leave the refuge of the Hamptons but was excited to return to the normalcy of the city. Zipping up his bag, he stepped out of the room and into the hallway where Blair was waiting with her bag. Taking it from her he watched as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"What is it?" They began down stairs.

"I lied," she sighed.

"Again?" Dan laughed. "You know Waldorf, for somebody who values honesty, you've really been slipping."

"Humphrey…"

"What exactly did you lie about this time?" He sat their bags by the front door and glanced out the window. The car service had yet to arrive. Dan focused his attention on her.

"I'm jealous." She held her head high as she spoke.

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"Your fans." She looked ashamed to be admitting it. "I know that it's not fair because I told you I'm not ready for a relationship and that I need some time but the idea of some groupies following you around…."

"Blair…" He laughed but she continued.

"I'm not saying that you can't…or shouldn't…see them or date them or…I just." She groaned. "In interest of full disclosure; the idea makes me absolutely sick."

"Well, you can relax," he ran his hands over her arms. "There are no fans."

"What?" Her face brightened.

"No fans. I was joking; trying to remain aloof, non-committed."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You had just said you weren't ready for a relationship and I know that and I thought it might…help…if I wasn't either." She shook her head as he spoke. Seeing that the car had arrived, Dan moved to open the door .

"Oh thank God…" She breathed; relieved. "No more of that Humphrey. Let's just…shoot straight from here on out. Deal?"

"Deal," he nodded, helping her with her coat before he pulled on his.

"So…just so I'm clear," Blair smiled sweetly as they stepped out of the house, locking the door behind them. "No fans?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "There are some but it's mostly just a handful of women who want Nate's phone number."

"Women who want Nate's phone number?" Blair laughed as the driver loaded their bags in the trunk.

"And their mothers," Dan grinned, opening the car door. "Listen Blair…I'm not…I'm not going anywhere. Take your time, figure things out and then, when you do…I'll be here."

"Right by my side?" Her eyes shone.

"Standing right next to you," he nodded and then, because he couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her; overjoyed by how right it felt. Quickly returning his kiss with one of her own, Blair slipped into the car.

"I really _do_ like the Hamptons better in the fall than the summer."

Though they weren't a couple and they truthfully had not even gone on a date; Blair and Dan were more together than they could admit even to themselves. They were strong, solid; inseparable.

And they would have hurdles; their friends were going to have more than enough to say about this new relationship. And they would have issues; like when people caught wind that Dan about the novel she had spied Dan writing. But they would be fine. Because he was by her side; and she by his. They were taking their Sanctuary back to the city.

**The End.**


	4. Deleting Story

Public Service Announcement

I am going to delete my stories from this website in the next two weeks. There are a few reasons for this. First and foremost, I don't know that I'm ever going to finish it. And I hate that it's sitting there in progress. So I'm going to take it down and keep it. If I ever finish, I will bring it back. Second, I am preparing to "publish" a book in e-reader format at the end of the summer and would like to eliminate all "issues" with any other stories I have before that happens.

If you have any questions or need anything, my email is

(sarabrowncolorado) and I can be found ( ) (yahoo).

Thank you all so much for reading my work. Thank you for all of the wonderful messages you've sent or reviews…thank you for telling your friends to read, for laughing and crying and for all of the friendships and contacts that were developed here.

You're amazing and I wish you the best.

Jo (sarabrowncolorado)


End file.
